Двойной эспрессо и Ламбо
by Inflate
Summary: Movieverse, G1. Перевод фанфика "One Large Coffee And A Lambo" автора TheMinttu. Разрешение на перевод - запрошено. Саммари: Сэм не представлял себе утро без кофе и его сопровождающего это совсем не радовало. Излишняя эмоциональность приводит к мести.
1. Глава 1 Кофе

_**Глава 1.** Кофе. _

БИИП. БИИП. БИИП.

Сэм Уитвики поднял голову с подушки и слепо пошарил рукой в той стороне, откуда шел раздражающий шум. Он недовольно проворчал, когда его рука больно ударилась об тумбочку, но таки схватил свой сотовый телефон и отключил будильник.

Он с усилием открыл глаза и посмотрел на экран. _Почему будильник прозвенел так рано? Выходной же, черт. _После чего затолкал телефон под подушку и, плюхнувшись на нее, постарался вернуться ко сну.

Ему это удалось, если бы маленькое устройство не начало бибикать и гудеть, на этот раз как-то более яростно и требовательно, вибрируя ему в ухо.

- Заткнись, - прохрипел Сэм сонным голосом. Смахивая сон с глаз, он вытащил телефон из-под подушки и снова уставился на экран. Как оказалось, это был не будильник – до него кто-то пытался дозвониться. Ну что ж, этот он или она может забыть об этом. Он _не_ собирался вставать в семь утра в субботу, чтобы ответить на шаловливый звонок. Теперь упорство вызывающего абонента начинало раздражать. Он опять нажал кнопку отмены, швырнул телефон на пол и постарался снова заснуть, чтоб досмотреть сон, который был так грубо прерван.

Но прежде чем голова Сэма успела прикоснуться к подушке, он мог поклясться, что его сердце екнуло, когда сквозь открытое окно прозвучал громкий звук автомобильного клаксона; в этот же момент телефон возобновил свой писк и жужжание. Парень проснулся сразу же, вскакивая с кровати и хватая телефон.

- О Боже, Бамблби? – выпалил Сэм, торопливо отвечая на звонок и подскакивая к окну, открывая занавеску. – Извини меня, я думал…

_- Не в этот раз, малый,_ - ответил по телефону язвительный голос, от чего Сэм растеряно заморгал. – У _него миссия. И я должен быть твоим…_ - голос замолчал, а затем кисло закончил, **- **_… шофером. Так что тащи сюда свою корму, пока это не сделал я. _

Сэм открыл окно шире, чтоб выглянуть на дорогу, и высунул голову, вытянув шею и неуклюже держа телефон возле уха. Вместо привычной крыши желтого Камаро с черными полосками он увидел обтекаемый, гладкий солнечно-желтый Ламборгини, припаркованный рядом с машиной его отца. Двигатель тихо урчал, а глянцевая краска мерцала в тусклом утреннем свете.

- Санстрикер?

_- А кем еще я могу быть? - _сказал голос Ламборгини по телефону. Фары машины заморгали с нетерпением. _**– **__Я сказал тебе спуститься вниз. Прайм хочет, чтобы ты увидел новую базу. _

- Но… это должно было быть завтра.

_- Ну, похоже, мы переехали сегодня. Квинт тебя побери, неужели так сложно поторопиться, прежде чем твои родительские единицы проснутся. _

- Если уже не проснулись, - пробормотал Сэм, обращаясь больше к самому себе, а потом сказал громче: - Ладно, дай мне минуту. Боже ты мой.

Сэму понадобилось всего несколько минут, чтобы одеться, посмотреть на свое отражение в зеркале в ванной комнате, и спустится вниз так тихо, как он только мог. К счастью, шум, который устроил Санстрикер, никого не разбудил. Чихуахуа его матери – Моджо, поднял голову с лап, когда Сэм прошел мимо него к двери, но снова вернулся в сон на кресле, когда парень протянул руку, чтобы почесать ему за ухом. Сэм подскочил от очередного резкого сигнала клаксона, доносящегося из автомобиля на дороге и, в последний раз погладив собачонку, вышел из дому.

Желтый Lamborghini Murciélago уже съехал с дороги и теперь ждал его на тротуаре. Дверь со стороны водителя открылась вверх, как только он подошел к машине.

- Садись, - тот же голос потрескивал из динамиков, и Сэм не стал спорить. На протяжении тех нескольких недель, когда братья Ламборгини пребывали на Земле, Сэм понял, что Санстрикер был не тем ботом, которого хотелось злить. Хотя в компании своего брата-близнеца тот иногда бывал весьма веселым и спокойным, но сейчас беглый взгляд в обоих направлениях дороги подсказал Сэму, что Сайдсвайпа здесь нет.

_**-**_ А где Сайдс? – осторожно спросил он, когда сел внутрь и дверь захлопнулась за ним сама по себе. Ситуация слегка напрягала – он еще никогда не ездил ни с одним из близнецов, в основном потому что у него был Бамблби, но так же потому, что их манера вождения ужасала. Он потянул на себя ремень безопасности.

Двигатель автомобиля зарычал, когда Санстрикер выехал на дорогу.

- С Проулом, отправились на базу вместе, - пришел краткий ответ.

Ремень безопасности, с которым боролся Сэм, наконец, защелкнулся на месте. Желтый воин казался еще угрюмее, чем обычно и Сэм задавался вопросом, что или кто стал причиной этого. Хотя спрашивать ему не требовалось, поэтому он попытался заставить себя расслабиться, откинувшись на сидение из гладкой кожи, и протер глаза, подавляя зевоту.

- Почему так рано? Я даже кофе выпить еще не успел, - проворчал он устало.

- Потому что, я так решил. Если у тебя есть жалобы – жалуйся Прайму, - из динамиков прозвучало что-то напоминающее ярость. – Эти люди и их структуры перезарядки…

- Так куда мы едем?

- На новую базу неподалеку от Транквилити, - был привычный краткий ответ.

Сэм выглянул в окно, узнавая ту часть города, по которой они ехали. У него возникла идея.

- Можешь свернуть налево на следующем повороте? Мне кое-что нужно сделать.

- Нет, - поступил незамедлительный ответ, но он почувствовал, что машина все равно замедлилась. – Зачем?

- Если я не получу дозу кофеина, то усну мертвым сном, прежде чем мы приедем куда-нибудь, - Сэм подавил очередной зевок.

Ремень предостерегающе затянулся на его груди, и динамики с потрескиванием ожили.

- Ну, _нет_. Я не позволю, чтобы… внутри меня происходила заправка органическим топливом.

Тон Санстрикера мог заставить заткнуться и подчиниться, но Сэм достаточно времени провел с автоботами, чтобы знать, что и у самовлюбленного воина было слабое место. И поэтому легкая улыбка появилась на его лице, когда он посмотрел на крошечный знак автоботов в центре рулевого колеса.

- Как ты думаешь, кого обвинит Рэтчет, если я рухну от усталости и отсутствия надлежащего сна?

На этот раз ответа не последовало. Ламборгини замедлился еще больше. Сэм продолжал терпеливо ждать, пока губы дергались от самодовольной улыбки. Машина остановилась посреди дороги, и дверь распахнулась почти насильно.

- Иди и бери свой шлаков кофеин, - проворчал голос Санстрикера, когда пряжка ремня безопасности самостоятельно расстегнулась. – И сотри эту ухмылку со своего лица.

Сэм приосанился, выбираясь из бросающейся в глаза спортивной машины, и заметил, что дорога была свободна от движения, если не считать самого Санстрикера. Он пробежал взглядом по улице в поисках своего любимого кафе. У них продавалось просто божественный латте, но чтобы разбудить их самых, ему пришлось изрядно постучатся.

За окном послышалось какое-то щелканье, свидетельствующее о том, что владелец пришел, чтобы открыть дверь Сэму, и тот получил свой двойной эспрессо. Он почти услышал нетерпеливые обороты двигателя Санстрикера и, поспешно поблагодарив сонного владельца кафе, выскочил на улицу, сжимая в руке стакан.

Дверь со стороны водителя открылась, когда он вышел из здания, но потом, очевидно, Санстрикер заметил кофе. Дверь со щелчком закрылась и, растерявшись, Сэм замер в полушаге. Дрожь прошла сквозь Ламборгини, а затем он грозно зарычал.

- Не смей приближаться ко мне с этим, - ядовито проговорил Санстрикер. Как бы подчеркивая свои слова, он закрыл замки на дверях.

- С этим? – Сэм нахмурился и посмотрел на стаканчик.

- У тебя аудио глючит? – зашипел Санстрикер и немного отъехал назад. – Ты не будешь пить _это_ внутри меня! Оно пахнет хуже, чем преисподняя и я убежден, что оставит пятно!

Сэм уставился на него.

- Здесь есть крышечка, не волнуйся. Он не прольется.

- Почему я должен _тебе_ верить? Почему ты просто не можешь выпить _это_ здесь и сейчас?

- Я думал, мы спешим, - ответил Сэм, делая шаг ему на встречу, но тот снова отъехал назад, вызывая у парня раздраженный вздох.

- У тебя есть тридцать секунд, так что либо пей это, либо выливай.

- Я не могу выпить его за тридцать секунд, Санни, - сказал Сэм, нарочито использовав прозвище желтого воина и преувеличенно терпеливый тон. – Он горячий и может обжечь мне рот. Тогда я даже не буду в состоянии говорить, и не смогу рассказать Рэтчету, что произошло.

Повисла содержательная пауза. Сэм приподнял бровь и осторожно отхлебнул кофе, мысленно самодовольно приплясывая джигу от радости за овладение ситуацией. Он спрятал второй приступ самодовольной ухмылки за стаканчиком, когда замки разблокировались со щелчком и дверь вновь открылась.

- Не трогай ничего внутри с этим в руках, - зловеще проворчал голос Санстрикера. – И если ты прольешь, хотя бы _каплю_ этой жидкости, Уитвики, я прослежу, чтобы даже Хэтчет не смог собрать тебя по кускам. Все понял?

- Все понял, - спокойно сказал Сэм, скользнув на сидение водителя.

После того, как они покинули окрестности Транквилити, Санстрикер набрал скорость, словно желал поскорее избавиться от своего пассажира. Никто из них не произнес ни слова за всю поездку, и Сэма это вполне устраивало – он сосредоточено потягивал горячую жидкость, согнув руки в локтях и тщательно избегая любого контакта с вращающимся рулем или внутренним интерьером. Кофе был крепче, чем он привык, зато это наверняка заставит его бодрствовать. Вентиляция Санстрикера работала на полную – без сомнения, он пытался очистить свой салон от запаха кофе.

Угрюмый голос Санстрикера сломал тишину.

- Приехали, - сообщил он коротко, заставляя Сэма поднять взгляд. Раньше они двигались по пустой дороге, почти в никуда; но сейчас, он мог видеть множество больших ангароподобных строений прямо перед собой, расположенных на приземистом холме в тени крупных камней и невысоких деревьев. Он даже заметил большие фигуры, которые двигались и жестами что-то объясняли друг другу.

Сэм посмотрел на свой стаканчик. Он почти закончил со своим двойным кофе, но был вынужден признать, что после остывания оно стало скверное на вкус. Он со скрипом открыл крышечку и заглянул во внутрь – на донышке оставалось изрядное количество эспрессо.

Санстрикер повернул на дорогу, ведущую вверх по склону. Сэм сбалансировал чашку между колен и потянулся, чтобы расстегнуть ремень безопасности, только в этот момент заметив, что вообще забыл пристегнуться. Ему очень повезло, что их не остановил полицейский патруль.

Желтый Ламборгини остановился, как только подъехал к самому большому зданию. Сэм с трепетом наблюдал за здоровенной фигурой Оптимуса Прайма, который стоял в центре двора, окруженного зданием в форме полумесяца. Он разговаривал с черно-белым ботом – Проулом. Они оба повернулись на звук тормозов Санстрикера.

Сэм также развернулся на сидении, готовясь выпрыгнуть из машины, как только дверь откроется – с почти пустым кофейным стаканчиком, который он держал в свободной руке.

Ему действительно стоило предвидеть такой поворот событий.

Если двигатель автомобиля впрямь может звучать радостно, то как раз так звучала красная клякса именуемая Сайдсвайп, который мчался в альт-моде к своему близнецу на бешеной скорости. Но прежде чем успел врезаться в задний бампер Санстрикера, он с визгом ударил по тормозам, что позволило ему вовремя замедлиться и игриво подтолкнуть брата в бок.

- Доброе утречко тебе, Санни! Как съездил? – прозвучал его задорный голос из динамиков Санстрикера через их коммлинк.

Сэм не обратил на это внимание. Он был занят, сминая в руке пустой бумажный стаканчик и наблюдая, как теплая коричневая жидкость стекает по рукам на джинсы и – как он понял, находясь в состоянии глубочайшего ужаса – на руль и кожаное сидение Санстрикера.

Он не посмел сдвинуться с места.

Каждая секунда казалась вечностью. Затем он отошел от своего первоначального шока, когда от двигателя по автомобилю прокатила дрожь, и сидение под ним начало постепенно нагреваться, пока не стало болезненно горячим на ощупь.

И вдруг дверь распахнулась, и вся машина накренилась влево, бесцеремонно вышвыривая его наружу.

- Ты мелкий шлаков ГЛЮК! ПРОВАЛИВАЙ! УБЕРИ ЭТО! УБЕРИ ЭТО С МЕНЯ!

От рева Санстрикера барабанные перепонки Сэма отчаянно заныли. Как только здравый смысл вернулся, он вскочил на ноги, поворачиваясь лицом к теперь уже заметно дрожащему желтому Ламборгини, и попятился назад к тому месту, где последний раз видел Оптимуса. Он заметил, что Сайдсвайп мудро решил поступить также.

Его сердце забилось посреди горла, когда очень опасный автомобиль внезапно крутанулся на колесах – под неприятный визг шин – и полностью повернулся к нему «лицом». Санстрикер яростно взревел двигателем, преодолев расстояние в несколько шагов к нему.

- Ты… _ты_… - прорычал он, кипя от гнева; он снова сунул вперед, вызывая у Сэма несолидный девчачий всхлип. – Я говорил тебе, НЕ РАЗЛЕЙ ЭТО!

- Это была не моя вина! – оправдывался Сэм, вновь обретя дар речи, и продолжая пресмыкаться перед яростью Санстрикера. – Сайдс…

- МОЛЧАТЬ! Я ТЕБЯ ПЕРЕЕДУ ЗА ЭТО, ТЫ БЕЗТОЛКОВЫЙ СЫН ГЛЮКА! – его двигатель вновь взревел.

А потом возник Оптимус. Земля затряслась, когда он опустился на колени и положил руку, отделяя запуганного до смерти Сэма, от буквально наехавшего на него Санстрикера.

- Этого вполне достаточно, Санстрикер. Остановись.

**- **_Нет! _Он ПОГУБИЛ МЕНЯ!

**- **_Остановись_, - повторил Оптимус таким властным тоном, которого Сэму еще не доводилось слышать. Сэм до сих пор слышал свирепое рычание двигателя желтого близнеца, но, по крайней мере, он больше не ревел.

- Во имя Праймуса, что здесь происходит? – он услышал знакомый сердитый голос. Сэм повернул голову в сторону голоса и заметил громоздкую, зеленоватую фигуру Рэтчета; тот стоял около двери одного из ангаров, уперев руки в бока. Его оптика сузилась, когда он сердито взглянул на дымящегося от злости Санстрикера. – Что, шлак тебя побери, ты опять натворил?

- Я ничего не натворил! – закричал Санстрикер на медика; в его голосе слышалась легкая паника. – Это все шарков мальчишка! Он такое сделал со мной!

Мгновение Рэтчет смотрел на желтого воина, Сэм заметил, как его глаза замерцали – кажется, он сканировал его. После его лицо приобрело привычное хмурое выражение. – Это просто кофе. Ты слишком эмоционально реагируешь, глюкоголовый. Его можно легко стереть.

- Я ощущаю, как оно капает на мою приборную панель! – завопил Санстрикер.

- Ты ведешь себя, как спарклинг, - прорычал Рэтчет, разворачиваясь и призывая его за собой жестом. – Пошли в медотсек. Я подчищу твою броню, уж так и быть.

Санстрикер подчинился, тихо ругаясь про себя на кибертронском, и очевидно еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не ответить чем-нибудь оскорбительным. Но когда он проскользнул мимо Сэма в своем альт-моде, то зарычал на него:

- Это еще не конец, Уитвики.

Сэм мысленно содрогнулся, когда Оптимус поднял руку и поинтересовался, был ли он в порядке. Нет – зная Санстрикера, это определенно просто так не закончится.


	2. Глава 2 Вот и начало

_**Глава 2. **_ _Вот и начало._

- Ради Праймуса, прекрати корчиться!

- Но ведь это настолько _ужасно,_ Рэтчет, - застонал Санстрикер, до сих пор не отойдя от пережитого потрясения. – Я слышу этот запах даже сейчас! Мой интерьер _навсегда _погублен!

- В тебя не шлак засунули, Санстрикер. Это просто кофе, запах выветрится. А теперь заткнись к квинтам.

- Рэтчет, а тебе понравится, если я брошу чашку с «просто кофе» внутрь тебя? Я могу поклясться, что оно оставило пятно. Оно оставило пятно?

Стоящий на коленях медик, даже не потрудился ответить.

Санстрикер сильно вздрогнул в своей альт-моде.

- Я так и знал! – взвыл он. – Там пятна остались, да? Я _убью_ этого мальчишку!

- Хоть пальцем тронешь Сэмюэла Уитвики и уже через наносекунду обнаружишь свой несчастный бампер на гауптвахте, - угрожающе проворчал Рэтчет, все равно, продолжая оттирать кофейные пятна с приборной панели Санстрикера.

- Док, у нас нет гауптвахты.

- Уже есть, - остро подметил Рэтчет. – Пока ты был в отъезде, Рэд Алерт и Уилджек внесли последние штрихи. Все по просьбе Проула.

Наступило молчание.

- Оу.

- Действительно, - сказал Рэтчет сухо. – Зная вас, два отродья выгребной ямы, уверен, что скоро вы с этим ознакомитесь поближе. И даже раньше, если продолжите в том же духе.

- Чего это, Рэтч, - Санстрикеру действительно удалось прозвучать оскорбленным. - Откуда ты взял столь отвратительное предположение?

- Можешь называть это предчувствием, - хмыкнул главврач. - Просто держи своего брата подальше от проблем. Этой базе не требуются его проделки. Есть более важные вещи, на которых надо сосредоточиться.

- Кайфоломщик.

Рэтчет резко прекратил оттирать руль Санстрикера.

- Что? – недоуменно переспросил он спустя мгновение.

- Интернет, Рэтч. Воспользуйся им.

Рэтчет очень по-человечески фыркнул и продолжил свой труд без комментариев.

Затем он нарушил тишину, меняя тему, прежде чем Ламбо успел вставить еще одно остроумное замечание.

- Я очень надеюсь, что ты пойдешь и извинишься перед Праймом и Сэмом за свое поведение.

- _Что?_ – вскрикнул Санстрикер; в его голосе была смесь неверия и гнева. – Как ты можешь винить меня? Я ничего не сделал, Рэтч! Это не я должен извиняться!

Зеленый медик нахмурился и резко встал.

- Сам себя три, - прорычал он и бросил запачканную в кофе тряпку на капот желтого Ламборгини. Санстрикер отпрянул, словно пытаясь избежать контакта.

- Шарк, - выругался он. – Рэтч…

- Не «Рэтчкай» тут мне, - перебил медик воина, его оптика опасно полыхнула. – Если ты собираешься вести себя, как большой спарклинг, то можешь валить из моего медотсека сию секунду, - он скрестил руки на груди и ожидающе поглядел на Ламбо.

Желтый спортивный автомобиль не сдвинулся с места.

Рука Рэтчета метнулась в сторону, чтобы схватить здоровенный – соответствующий размерам меха – гаечный ключ, лежащий на столе позади него.

Двигатель Санстрикера зашипел.

- Ладно! Я иду! Я иду! – воскликнул он с оттенком паники в голосе; торопливо дал задний ход, откатываясь к двери медотсека, где медик его не достал бы, но остановился на небольшом расстоянии. – Так что насчет моего внутреннего интерьера?

Рэтчет еще сильнее нахмурился и поднял ключ, целясь в Ламборгини.

- Док! Только не по моей покраске! - закричал Санстрикер и, поняв, что уже проиграл эту игру, трансформировался. После преображения в свою двуногую форму он присел, готовясь увернуться от неумолимо летящего в него снаряда, но момент ушел. Ключ врезался в голову Санстрикера с громким резонирующим КЛАЦ, заставляя его вокалайзер издать удивленный вскрик.

- АЙ! Какого квинта, Рэтчет!

_- Проваливай!_– зарычал ворчливый медик; его руки рыскали в поисках чего-нибудь, что еще можно бросить. – Выметайся отсюда, иначе я приварю твой бампер к потолку!

- Тебе не кажется, что для этого еще рановато…? Не, подожди! Ладно! – Санстрикер снова попятился к двери, когда рука Рэтчета замахнулась на него сварочным агрегатом. – Я все понял! – и, прикрыв рукой то место, где ранее его ударил ключ, выскользнул в дверь.

Поскольку непосредственной опасности физическому состоянию больше не было, он мог сосредоточиться на вопросе о давнишнем запахе кофе. Когда датчики Санстрикера уловили запах, его лицо сердито нахмурилось. Разумеется, он мог попытаться вычистить остаток кофе внутри себя самого, но для начала, нужно было кое-что сделать.

На его фейсплете вспыхнула хищная, почти садистская ухмылка.

В конце концов, Рэтчет _хотел_, чтобы он извинился.

* * *

Сэму провели полную экскурсию по базе. Самый крупный из ангаров – командный центр – был уже полностью функционирующим; за ним располагался следующий, который включал в себя жилые помещения, кают-компанию, и небольшую, человеческих размеров, гостиную. В том же здании, что и медотсек Рэтчета (может просто удачное совпадение, но скорее мера предосторожности Проула), располагалась лаборатория Уилджека, где он вместе с Айронхайдом как раз занимались укреплением стен – так на всякий случай, как сообщил Сэму Уилджек, задорно помаргивая своими «ушами».

Оптимус даже показал ему последние из трех зданий, которое было преобразовано в центр связи и управления безопасностью. Однако зайти туда никто из них так и не смог, поскольку Рэд Алерт настаивал – все время косясь на Сэма, сузив оптику – что никто не войдет, пока не будет установлена последняя из камер безопасности. У Оптимуса ушло некоторое время, чтобы убедить параноидального Начальника по Безопасности, что когда он впервые встретил Сэма, тот не был шпионом десептиконов. И Сэм не был уверен, что красно-белый автобот в это поверил.

Сейчас Сэм вернулся в жилое помещение, получив разрешение Оптимуса, пройтись вокруг и рассмотреть базу самостоятельно, ожидая возвращения Бамблби с его миссии. Он сразу направился в человеческую гостиную, которая была неожиданно хорошо и продуманно меблирована. Как подозревал Сэм, Би знал о человеческом обществе и потребностях больше чем кто-либо на базе; значит, он мог как-то на это повлиять. Ему нужно будет не забыть поблагодарить своего друга Камаро, когда тот вернется.

Солнце поднималось все выше и на улице потеплело, Сэм заметил, что температура в здании начала резко возрастать за пределы комфортного уровня, и сплошь металлические стены этому способствовали.

_У них тут вентиляция не предусмотрена? _Раздраженно подумал Сэм, снимая футболку с длинным рукавом и бросая ее на кресло в гостиной.

Наконец, вдоволь насладившись знойной атмосферой, Сэм решил пройтись и подышать свежим воздухом. Лениво прогулявшись по огромному холлу, Сэм вышел сквозь большую дверь на улицу, направляясь в тень вдоль стены.

Он дошел до угла, завернул за него и замер.

Прямо за углом, в прохладной тени здания, был припаркован ярко-желтый Ламборгини.

Сэм уставился на него, чувствуя, как ускоряется пульс.

_Просто пройти мимо,_ лихорадочно думал он. _Не обращать внимание. _

Но он не сдвинулся с места, продолжая смотреть на затемненное лобовое стекло автомобиля. Пока Санстрикер не подавал никаких признаков, что заметил его. Только Сэм знал – он заметил.

- Привет, - из динамиков раздался низкий раскатистый голос Санстрикера; его двигатель ожил, издавая урчащий звук. Он еле сдержался, чтобы злобно не захохотать, когда просканировал недвижимое тело мальчишки – уровень стресса в нем резко возрос. – А я как раз… искал тебя.

Сэм приложил героические усилия, стараясь казаться безразличным.

- Правда? – он отступил на пару шагов назад. – Зачем?

Если честно, он не хотел этого знать. Его внутренности свернулись в один большой ледяной ком, и он сглотнул.

_Господи – да этот парень страшнее Бэррикэйда._

Санстрикер мысленно усмехнулся, но вслух ничего не сказал, и начал трансформироваться. Сэму пришлось отпрянуть назад, когда желтый Ламборгини предстал перед ним в своей двуногой форме. Когда желтый воин выпрямился во весь рост, его блестящая голубая, почти белая оптика начала пронизывать человека взглядом. Сэм невольно вздрогнул, когда Санстрикер опустился перед ним на одно колено; послышался скрежет металла, клацанье механизмов и приводов.

- О, ничего особенного, - сказал Санстрикер, на его лице появилась жутковатая улыбка. И вдруг она исчезла, когда он нагнулся над Сэмом, и лицо приобрело обычное невозмутимое выражение, которое можно было охарактеризовать только как затишье перед бурей.

- У меня был небольшой веселый разговорчик с доктором Хэтчетом, - тихо прогрохотал желтый воин, пригвождая человека к месту своим свирепым взглядом. Он еще больше приблизил лицо к Сэму, намерено опуская руку на землю рядом с ним. Сэм вздрогнул. Санстрикер сделал интервал в предложении, вызывая неловкую паузу. Затем он продолжил:

- Он считает, что я должен перед тобой _извиниться_, - он снова помолчал, перемещаясь на несколько сантиметров ближе. – Правда, это _мило_ с его стороны? - прошипел он.

Сэм уставился на жуткого меха, угрожающе нависшего над ним, и вдруг почувствовал себя очень маленьким и слабым. Он не знал, какое именно выражение лица у него сейчас было, но мог точно предположить, что Санстрикер искренне _наслаждался _этим моментом.

- Да, наверное, мило, - нервно ответил Сэм, его голос немного потрескивал. Это от него так пахнет _кофе?_

Оптика Санстрикера полыхнула, и он свирепо нахмурился.

- _Итак,_ Уитвики, - злобно прошипел он, его оптика сузилась, превращаясь в щели; он смотрел на Сэма так, словно стараясь просверлить дыру в его черепе. - Я здесь, чтобы сказать тебе… - он наклонился к нему еще чуть ближе, - что я очень, - голос опустился до глубокого гула, - … искренне… - он почти соприкасался лицом с испуганным мальчишкой, - … _сожалею,__** - **_он немного надавил на последнее слово, теперь располагая абсолютным вниманием Сэма.

Они смотрели друг на друга.

Сердце Сэма быстрее забилось в груди. В горле пересохло, и он еще раз сглотнул, чувствуя странное желание что-то сказать.

- Эм, - начал он.

- _Да?_ – Санстрикер продолжал внимательно смотреть парню прямо в глаза.

Сэм откашлялся.

- Эм, - повторил он, будучи сильно взнервированым серьезным вторжением Ламбо в его личное пространство.

- Извинения приняты? – предположил парень слабо.

Глубоко в груди Санстрикера послышался рык, его правая рука, которая упиралась в асфальт рядом с Сэмом, сжалась в кулак. Сэм издал странный звук, похожий на "эээ" и инстинктивно сделал несколько шагов назад, в то время как желтый автобот не говоря ни слова, в последний раз смерил его ярким взглядом оптики, и с топотом двинулся прочь от тени здания, оставив Сэма стабилизировать свое неровное сердцебиение.

Санстрикер дымился от гнева. Неужели мальчишка Уитвики думал, что победил? Несмотря на то, что он был маленькой зверушкой Оптимуса, его он точно не проведет. Спрятав поглубже свои темные планы, он направился в командный центр, решив отыскать Проула. Где был Проул, там обычно крутился и проблемный брат-близнец.

Множество голов повернулось к нему, когда он влетел в огромный ангар. Его оптика начала искать брата, не обращая внимания на удивленные взгляды, которыми его наградили Айронхайд, Уилджек и Проул; вскоре он нашел его, играющим с одной из камер безопасности Рэд Алерта. Санстрикер подошел к нему, бесцеремонно схватил за загривок и оттащил вырывающегося красного Ламбо подальше от камер безопасности. Его голос понизился до хриплого шепота.

- Сайдс, мне нужна твоя помощь.


	3. Глава 3 Двойные неприятности

_**Глава 3. **Двойные неприятности._

Наконец, Рэд Алерт завершил настройку системы безопасности.

Начальник по Безопасности сидел напротив трех массивных мониторов, на которые транслировалось изображение с каждой камеры их новой базы. Один из мониторов давал обзор командного центра, где Оптимус Прайм работал над отчетами. Второй – показывал кают-компанию, где в данный момент отдыхали Проул, Айронхайд и Уилджек.

Это заставило Рэд Алерта раздраженно нахмуриться. Пока они все валяли дурака, кто угодно мог незаметно проникнуть на новую базу. Он никогда не одобрял решение Оптимуса о месторасположении базы – она была на виду, слишком открытая для должного контроля. Если бы он не внес свои меры предосторожности, то десептиконы могли просто станцевать здесь вальс и при этом их бы никто даже не заметил.

Ох, сколько бы у них было проблем без него.

Красно-белый автомобиль Службы Спасения обратил свое внимание на последний монитор, на котором было изображение гостевого зала. Рэд Алерт до сих пор считал, что слепое доверие его лидера, к подозрительному маленькому человеку, было абсолютно нелепо. Его хорошо проинформировали о событиях на Плотине Гувера и в Мишн Сити, как и всех новоприбывших. Он так же узнал, что приключилось с Бамблби, и это знание только укрепило его убеждение, что людям нельзя доверять. Джаз уже пал от их вмешательства.

Нажав несколько кнопок на панели управления, он переместил объектив камеры, пока человек, стоящий около двери и небрежно облокотившийся о стену, полностью не вошел в поле зрение. Рэд замер, наблюдая, как человек говорил в коммуникационное устройство, называемое «мобильным телефоном».

Оптика Рэд Алерта сузилась. Это было не хорошо. Нет, ему это определенно не понравилось. Из базы не должно проводиться никаких передач данных без его согласия и разрешения, либо Оптимуса! Мысленно он подметил, что стоит поднять этот вопрос при следующем разговоре с Оптимусом.

Все, что он мог предпринять сейчас в рамках своих обязанностей, это не спускать оптику с парня.

* * *

Сэм сидел на одном из диванов в человеческой гостиной, наблюдая за видеокамерой в углу под потолком, которая медленно проскальзывала по комнате взглядом, наконец, останавливаясь на нем. Так продолжалось около минуты, прежде чем она снова не начала двигаться. Это происходило постоянно с тех пор, как Сэм вошел в комнату. И все, что он мог – с раздражением поглядывать на штуковину. Зная, что Начальник по Безопасности может наблюдать за каждым его шагом, он чувствовал себя как-то неловко.

Сэм пытался подумать о чем-то другой, чтобы отвлечься от камеры. Спустя час или около того, неожиданно к нему на мобильный телефон поступил звонок от Оптимуса (Сэм с уверенностью мог сказать, что никогда не привыкнет слышать глубокий голос Оптимуса по ту сторону телефонной трубки), который объявил, что Бамблби уже возвращался на базу. Возвращался откуда конкретно, Сэм не имел понятия, но, тем не менее, позвонил своим родителям и сказал, что он «тусуется с Майлзом» и будет дома поздно вечером.

Его мысли начали дрейфовать в сторону того чертовски странного разговора, который у него произошел с Санстрикером на улице. Желтый воин просто молча рассвирепел после извинения – извинения! Санстрикер никогда не извинялся! – и выглядел так, словно хотел пнуть что-нибудь.

Конечно, Сэм боялся Мегатрона, это было в порядке вещей, но и Санстрикер не далеко ушел в этом плане.

Краем уха он вслушивался в звуки, доносящиеся из кают-компании. Трель кибертронской речи, редкий гул тяжелых шагов и звук от перемещения камеры, смешивались и превращались в постоянный шум на заднем плане. Автоботы работали весь прошлый вечер, чтобы привести базу в порядок, и теперь заслуживали отдыха и дозаправки.

_Проклятые камеры._Для проверки Сэм спустил ноги с дивана на пол. Объектив немедленно сфокусировался на нем. Он сердито посмотрел в него.

_- «Леди и джентльмены, прошу вас_

_Не уделите ль внимания мне?»*_

- Что за! – Сэм вздрогнул, от внезапного взрыва музыки из динамиков автомобиля, и повернулся лицом к двери автоботских размеров. Его глаза уловили вспышку ярко-желтой краски; локоть соскользнул с подлокотника дивана и он свалился на пол. Он быстро вскарабкался обратно, выглянув из-за дивана, боясь снова увидеть Санстрикера. _Что ему еще от меня надо?_

Но из зала на него глядела дружелюбная, голубая оптика. Заметив, что человек смотрит на него, прибывший бот поднял руку и приветственно помахал ему.

Узнав желтого бота, Сэм рассмеялся.

- Би! – воскликнул он, а затем смутился. – Приятель, извини, просто ты меня немного напугал – я подумал, что это не ты, а Санни.

Поскольку Бамблби был одним из самых коротких автоботов, он мог стоять в гостиной без необходимости наклонятся. Он шагнул вовнутрь, недоумение ясно было написано на его лице.

- Санстрикер? – прохрипел он, его голос по-прежнему был ломким и потрескивал. Рэтчет запретил напрягать вокальный процессор, пока он полностью не исцелится, но Бамблби, похоже, не беспокоился на этот счет.

- Ага. Ты, кстати, его не встречал?

- Нет, не встречал. Я был у Прайма с докладом после возвращения, а затем сразу направился сюда, - Бамблби нахмурился и замешательство на его фейсплете стало более выраженным. – А что?

Сэм задумался на мгновение, а затем вздохнул, плюхаясь обратно на диван.

- Ничего, я думаю. В принципе это неважно. Итак, как прошла твоя миссия? – спросил он, в попытке сменить тему.

- Сэм…

- Я же сказал тебе, что это неважно. Спроси Сайдса или еще кого-то. Хорошо, что ты вернулся, Би.

Видя, что его подопечный пытается уйти от темы, Бамблби оставил попытки узнать правду и вздохнул через свою вент-систему, поддаваясь привычке, которую он перенял у людей.

- Я тоже рад, что вернулся. Я собираюсь посетить кают-компанию для заправки – слышал, что Уилджек смог успешно синтезировать новую смесь энергона, − Камаро опустил руку к человеку. – Хочешь пойти со мной?

- Ну, если ты можешь гарантировать, что он не взорвется, - Сэм широко улыбнулся и перепрыгнул через диван.

_- «Клик, Клик, Бум!»**_

- Да уж, я смотрю тебе и вправду понравилась эта группа.

* * *

_- Ты же это не серьезно. _

_- Серьезно. _

_- Он всего лишь человек. Тебе не кажется, что это немного… чересчур? _

_- Нет. Заканчивай уже с этим. _

Какое-то мгновение на личной частоте коммлинка была слышна только статика.

_- К сведению, я не собираюсь брать на себя вину, если ты проколешься. _

_- Я и не ожидал. Да просто перережь ты этот шлаков кабель уже! _

_- Санни…_

_- Замолкни, иначе я расскажу Хэтчету, что это ты стянул его плоскогубцы. _

На этот раз ответные статические помехи были приправлены шокированными нотками.

_- Но это был не я! _

_- Нет, Сайдс, это был ты. _

_- Потому что, ты угрожал мне, - _заныл Сайдсвайп через коммлинк._ – Это же другое дело! _

_- Перережешь кабель_ сейчас – _я и слова не пророню_.

Канал опять затих, пока Сайдсвайп снова не заговорил дипломатическим тоном.

_- Это может слишком быстро выйти из-под контроля, Санни. _

_- Ты доигрался. Я пошел. _

_- Да перерезаю я! Перерезаю!_

* * *

На протяжении этого часа, человек переместился от входной двери к одному из диванов, но больше не получал и не передавал никаких данных со своего устройства связи. Помимо других своих обязанностей Рэд Алерт продолжал наблюдать за мальчишкой на одном из мониторов.

Через кое-какое время, человеку, очевидно, стало известно о видеокамере, и он уставился на нее. Рэд Алерту это показалось подозрительным, и он направил камеру на белкового, не желая упустить и малейшее движение.

Но помимо разовой смены позы на диване, человек должным образом ничего больше не сделал, кроме как смотрел на видеокамеру. В конце концов, Рэд утомился наблюдать за этим; он перевел взгляд на своих товарищей в кают-компании и на внутренний двор здания, в поисках возможных злоумышленников. Снаружи в лучах солнечного света, он увидел только Санстрикера, который чертыхался и пытался отчистить свою броню от чего-то.

Его внимание привлекло мигание изображения с камеры безопасности, находящейся в человеческой гостиной. Его оптика немедленно уставилась на монитор. Человек исчез. Рэд смотрел с неверием. И как он смог проскочить мимо него? Может, это технический сбой? Но его камеры всегда исправны!

Снова началось. Изображение исказилось статическими помехами, прежде чем мигнуть и снова вернуться обратно.

По гиперчувствительным контурам по бокам краниального блока Рэд Алерта вспыхнули искры, когда его процессор породил десятки сценариев того, что могло пойти не так.

После этого видео-трансляция с гостиной полностью отключилась.

* * *

Сэм много раз слышал об энергоне, но никогда не видел, на что он в действительности похож. Поэтому он с огромным любопытством наблюдал за большой гудящей штуковиной в углу кают-компании, называемой дозатором энергона. Бамблби ссадил его на одном из гигантских столов, которые занимали большую часть зала, и показал, как работает дозатор.

Сэм с изумлением наблюдал, как Камаро подставил прозрачный куб размером с бассейн для детей и нажал кнопку на дозаторе. Поток слегка прозрачной, фиолетовой, флуоресцентной жидкости вырвался из крана дозатора, заполнив куб Бамблби наполовину.

- Ух ты, - выдохнул Сэм, когда его опекун снизил куб, позволяя ему лучше рассмотреть энергон; он мерцал и излучал что-то, от чего кожу покалывало. – Оно не взорвалось.

- Естественно, не взорвалось, - послышался немного обиженный голос Уилджека из-за соседнего стола, где он сидел вместе с Айронхайдом и своей собственной порцией энергона. – Я не принес бы в общественное место нестабильное изобретение.

- Ну да, конечно, не принес бы, - буркнул Айронхайд инженеру и коротко кивнул Бамблби, который присоединился к ним.

− Вот именно, - сказал Уилджек, явно не уловив сарказма. – Даже Рэтчет говорит, что он вполне стабилен, - затем он бросил обеспокоенный взгляд на Сэма, который с любопытством наблюдал за жидкостью.

– Я бы не рекомендовал тебе прикасаться к нему. Он храниться в контейнерах не без причины. Мы – я и Рэтчет – еще не выяснили, как именно он действует на органику, - он задумался на мгновение. – Жаль, что он не смог прийти и протестировать энергон вместе со мной. Как оказалось, некоторые из его инструментов пропали без следа, и он не успокоится, пока не найдет их, - он снова посмотрел на энергон с оттенком гордости в своей оптике. – По-моему, все получилось на удивление удачно.

- Понятно. Извините, - сказал Сэм, заложив руки за спину. Он уселся на столе рядом с Бамблби и, осмотревшись в комнате, заметил Проула, сидящего наедине со своим энергоном и небольшой стопкой датападов.

- А почему он сидит один? – спросил Сэм, понизив голос так, чтобы стоический тактик не смог его слышать.

Айронхайд ухмыльнулся человеку и прогрохотал:

- Не стоит шептать, малый. Проул, вероятно, перевел свои аудиодатчики в режим оффлайн, он считает, что от нас слишком много шума, и мы мешаем ему сосредоточиться на работе.

Сама идея Сэму показалась забавной после того, как он разобрался в техническом жаргоне черного автобота.

- Прикольно. То есть, ты хочешь сказать, - он усмехнулся, бросив косой взгляд на тактика, - если я скажу, что-то вроде «Проул дерганый тип», то он меня не услышит?

Раздумья Сэма прервались, когда Проул строго поднял оптику от датапада, который он читал, и смерил его долгим, ровным взглядом.

Бамблби спародировал «фейспалм», а Уилджек от смеха разбрызгал свой энергон. Улыбка Сэма исчезла, и он открыл рот, чувствуя, что нужно что-то сказать, хотя понятия не имел, что именно.

- Ты сказал, что он не услышит меня! – зашипел он на специалиста по вооружению.

Улыбка Айронхайда стала шире и он спокойно ответил.

- Ничего подобного я не говорил, - он криво ухмыльнулся, допивая остаток своего энергона. – Научись слушать, парень.

- Я слушал… Би, он смотрит на меня. Теперь он может слышать меня?

- Да, Сэм, он может, - по голосу Бамблби было понятно, что он еле сдерживает смех.

- О, нет… извините, извините меня, я не хотел…

- Сэм, лучше ничего не говори, - посоветовал Бамблби своему подопечному, который уже начал испуганно лепетать. В любом случае, Проул не признал извинения и продолжал изучать человека, неодобрительно нахмурив лоб.

- Это было не смешно, - пробормотал Сэм, но все же подчинился и замолчал, стараясь казаться настолько меньше и незаметнее, насколько это было возможно.

Однако эти действия оказались ненужными и неэффективными, когда параноидальный автоботский Начальник Службы Безопасности ворвался в комнату, осматривая ее суженой оптикой в поисках чего-то.

- Рэд! Рад видеть, что ты, в конце концов, устроил себе перерыв, - Уилджек поприветствовал своего коллегу автобота, весело помигивая панелями по бокам головы. – Возьми себе энергон и присаживайся с нами.

Рэд Алерт проигнорировал приглашение Уилджека и продолжил осматриваться вокруг. Когда, наконец, он заметил Сэма, сидящего на столе, то нахмурился в стиле Рэтчета и подошел к нему.

- Что ты сделал? – требовательно спросил он у человека.

Сэм посмотрел на него в полной растерянности.

- Э-э-э… я не знаю. А что я сделал?

Рэд скрестил руки на груди.

- Не играй со мной в игры, человек, - предупредил он, и Сэм был уверен, что заметил, как у него из головы посыпалось пару искр. – Визуальное изображение с камеры безопасности в гостиной исчезло пять с половиной минут назад. Ты единственный кто там находился в то время. Что можешь сказать в свое оправдание?

- А… что? – скептически пробормотал Сэм, инстинктивно пододвигаясь поближе к руке Бамблби. – И как это все делает меня виновным?

- Не прикидывайся дурачком! Я знаю, что ты на это как-то повлиял, - обвинил Рэд Алерт, опуская руки и слегка наклоняясь, чтобы взглянуть человеку в лицо.

- Я знаю ваш вид, мальчик… Я видел, как вы шныряете вокруг, пытаясь втереться в доверие к каждому. Но вот что я хочу тебе сказать, мелкий шпион…

Рэд Алерту так и не удалось закончить фразу, поскольку Проул, очевидно, решил, что их Начальник по Безопасности зашел слишком далеко.

- Рэд Алерт, что во имя Праймуса, ты делаешь? – спросил он твердо, поднимаясь со своего кресла и преодолевая расстояние к ним.

- Свою работу, - стойко ответил Рэд Алерт, будучи сильно разочарованным, что его перебили.

- Тогда иди и приступай к работе. Если в системе безопасности есть неисправное звено, то ты должен быть в состоянии разобраться с этим.

- Как раз этим я и занят, Проул!

_- «Сэр», Рэд Алерт, -_ спокойно исправил Проул, свободно переключившись на кибертронский язык, не теряя серьезного выражения лица_. – Ты занят тем, что угрожаешь нашему другу и союзнику. Я не одобряю поведение такого рода._

_- Но он шпион! Люди не могут быть нашими союзниками, им нельзя доверять! –_ парировал Рэд Алерт, так же перешедший на кибертронский, и неохотно добавил: _- … сэр. _

Их аудитория внезапно оживилась.

_- Между прочим, ты говоришь о моем подопечном, -_ тихо сказал Бамблби.

_- Ты опять поджарил себе логические цепи, Рэд, -_ проворчал Айронхайд.

_- Может быть, я бы мог взглянуть на них? –_ предложил Уилджек. _– Я знаю, каким ворчливым может оказаться Рэтчет в такие занятые дни, как эти. Ну, если ты, конечно, не хочешь, чтобы у тебя на краниальном блоке образовалась вмятина… _

_- Но…_

_- Нет, -_ Проул снова прервал Рэда. – _Возвращайся к исполнению своих обязанностей._

Рэд затих, бросив подозрительный взгляд на Сэма, и быстро удалился, заставляя всех остальных смотреть ему вслед и тихо удивляться.

Сэм первый нарушил молчание.

- Это было… спасибо, наверное, - проговорил он неуверенно и посмотрел на тактика.

Проул просто смотрел на него своим коронным долгим взглядом.

- Иногда полезно быть дерганым типом, - сказал он, затем развернулся и пошел обратно к своему столу, чтобы продолжить чтение датапада с того места, где остановился.

* * *

_- Ты достал это? –_ протрещал голос Сайдсвайпа через коммлинк Санстрикера.

_- Еще нет. Что делает Рэд? _

_- Угрожает пацану. Похоже, считает, что он шпион десептиконов или что-то типа того. _

_- Идеально, -_ почти проурчал Санстрикер.

_- Санни, тебе не кажется, что это слишком жестоко? Ты же знаешь, как Рэд может разойтись._

_- Я как раз и рассчитываю, что Рэд разойдется. _

_- Эм… ну ладно. Поторопись, просто я не знаю, сколько времени у него займет поиск кабеля. _

_- Придержи лошадей. Я буду через минуту._

_- Лошадей? _

_- Интернет, Сайдс._

* * *

_* Песня "Ladies And Gentleman";_

_** Песня "Click Click Boom"._

_Исполнитель: Saliva._


	4. Глава 4 Плохое предзнаменование?

_**Глава 4. **Плохое предзнаменование?_

Сайдсвайп не мог отвести взгляд.

- Санни,… я знаю, что не часто тебе это говорю, но на этот раз сделаю исключение. Ты гений.

Санстрикер не стал противиться легкой улыбке, которая появилась на его лице.

- Да. Это, безусловно, так.

Сайдсвайп наклонился ближе к монитору.

- Это так прикольно, - озорно заявил он с блеском в оптике. - Можешь представить себе наши теперешние возможности?

Близнецы прижались друг к другу боками, сидя напротив компьютера в своем общем отсеке. Экран транслировал изображение с центра связи, захватывая три огромных монитора, которые показывали различные участки их базы. К сожалению, скрытая камера была расположена под неудобным углом, и обзор слегка закрывало кресло Рэд Алерта, в котором он обычно сидел.

- Хотя для шпионской камеры мог бы и получше место выбрать, - пробормотал Сайдсвайп.

Желтый брат-близнец покосился на него.

- Я не был переборчивым из-за недостатка времени. Она и так хорошо послужит нашей цели, - Санстрикер повернулся и снова посмотрел на пустующий центр связи. – Интересно, почему Рэд не установил ни одной камеры в своем собственном кабинете?

- Может быть, он просто не любит быть под наблюдением. Как ты думаешь, сколько времени у него займет осознание того, что мы сделали?

- У кого? У Рэда или коротышки?

- У Рэда.

- Того, что _ты _сделал, Сайдсвайп, - многозначительно напомнил Санстрикер.

- Погодь, - нахмурился он. – Ты же в курсе, что мы теперь оба партнеры по преступлению.

- Я еще не сделал ничего, за что следовало бы наказывать, - заметил Санстрикер с самодовольной ухмылкой, откидываясь на спинку стула. – Пока что только ты запустил помехи в систему видеонаблюдения. И тебе следовало бы запустить их как следует – молись Праймусу, чтобы Рэд не обнаружил ничего, иначе Проул забросит тебя на гауптвахту.

- У нас нет гауптвахты.

- Проул уже позаботился о том, чтобы была.

- Шлак.

* * *

Желтый Камаро был припаркован в тени здания командного центра; человеческий мальчик лежал на его прогретом капоте, и хотя он был повернут лицом к дороге, его глаза были закрыты. Успокаивающий летный бриз пронесся по двору, взъерошив непослушные волосы.

Сэм прождал здесь уже почти час, с тех пор как Оптимус отдал распоряжение Айронхайду забрать Уилла Леннокса и его семью с аэропорта. А Рэтчет вызвался поехать в Транквилити и забрать Микаэлу, чтобы отвлечь себя от того неутешительного факта, что он так и не смог найти свои пропавшие инструменты. Сэм надеялся, что она додумается захватить с собой пару вещей первой необходимости, которые требовались в гостевой.

_Кофеварку бы мне,_ замечтался Сэм. _Но нужно будет держать ее подальше от Санни. _

Автомобиль под ним стоял неподвижно, поэтому он вполне мог вздремнуть на капоте у Бамблби. Через какое-то время, возможно пару секунд или минут, он был разбужен мягким урчанием двигателя Камаро.

- Они едут.

- Что? Кто? – Сэм рывком приподнялся, слегка покачиваясь, и чуть не свалившись с автомобиля.

- Рэтчет, - ответил Бамблби. – И с ним Микаэла.

- Отлично, - Сэм зевнул, потянулся и соскользнул с капота. – Проведу ей экскурсию по базе.

- Сэм, - голос Бамблби, звучащий из динамиков, казался слегка обеспокоенным, - твой перезарядочный цикл был прерван? У тебя тревожно низкий уровень энергии. Может мне позвать Рэтчета, чтобы он тебя осмотрел?

Сэм отмахнулся от него и, прищурившись, посмотрел в сторону дороги, где уже поднялось облако пыли, свидетельствующее о приближении автомобиля.

- Спасибо за беспокойство, Би, но для людей это, как правило, нормально.

- Нормально? – громко поинтересовался Бамблби, на что Сэм ответил кивком. – Ну, раз ты так говоришь… вот и они.

Главврач в своем альт-моде крупного Хаммера направился в их сторону. Сэм улыбнулся, заметив, как из окна машины ему приветственно помахали. Лето было прекрасным периодом для развития его отношений с Микаэлой, ведь в школе на это времени не хватало, зато во время каникул они наслаждались каждым мгновением, проведенным вместе.

Его рука ощутила, что Бамблби вздрогнул, словно от смеха.

- Тихо ты, - Сэм ухмыльнулся своему опекуну и игриво похлопал его по капоту.

Как только медицинский Хаммер притормозил, дверь со стороны водителя открылась, выпуская широко улыбающуюся Микаэлу.

- Привет, Сэм, - сказала она. – Я так рада тебя видеть.

Ее черные длинные волосы были завязаны в хвост, а кожа загоревшая как никогда. Даже ее голубые глаза, казалось, блестели ярче, чем обычно.

Сэм до сих пор не мог опомниться, каким же удачливым парнем он все-таки был.

- Микаэла, - сказал Рэтчет достаточно громко, чтобы пресечь любые ответные приветствия Сэма. – Не могли бы вы оба перед началом общения убрать из меня ваш «провиант». Я не могу трансформироваться.

- Конечно, Рэтчет, - Микаэла подошла к медику, дверь со стороны пассажира открылась самостоятельно; она нагнулась и принялась тянуть за ручку тяжелой, здоровенной спортивной сумки.

Сэм поспешил ей на помощь.

- А что это такое, Каэла? – с любопытством спросил он, вытаскивая тяжелую сумку с Рэтчета, который мгновенно закрыл дверь, немного сдал назад и начал трансформироваться.

- Наш провиант, - неопределенно объяснила Микаэла, потирая спину и поморщившись, когда услышала хруст. – Я слышала, что Уилл и его семья останутся здесь на ночевку, я думаю, мы могли бы составить им компанию.

- Они еще не приехали, - сказал Сэм, разглядывая пухлую спортивную сумку. – Ты случаем кофе с собой не захватила?

- Нет. А что? Ты же знаешь, я не любитель кофе.

- Просто мысли вслух, - грустно ответил Сэм, и вздрогнул, когда увидел что Рэтчет в своей двуногой форме присел рядом с Микаэлой и уставился на него. Его оптика опять замерцала, словно сканируя.

- Сэм, - сказал главврач, используя тон, которым он обычно обращался к пациентам, констатируя факт, - мои сканеры показывают, что твой уровень энергии намного ниже, чем полагается во время режима онлайн.

Сэм понял, что это был вопрос и покорно вздохнул.

- Нет, Рэтч, - начал он терпеливо объяснять; терпение было главным залогом, когда пытаешься что-то объяснить гигантскому инопланетному роботу. – Я не заболел и в данный момент моя жизнь не находится в опасности. Это обычное дело, когда чувствуешь себя немного уставшим. Нет… нет, Рэтч, прекрати сканировать меня! – Сэм поднял руки, в попытке оградить себя от пристального взгляда медика (как будто бы это могло хоть как-то помочь). – Я же сказал, что в порядке!

- Хмм, - прогудел Рэтчет. Это было то «хмм», которым врачи, как правило, одаривали своих пациентов на обследовании. – Может быть, Микаэла не плохо придумала насчет того, чтобы вы все остались здесь на ночь. Я мог бы проконтролировать сон и убедиться, что твой энергетический уровень снова возрос до приемлемой отметки.

Микаэла хихикнула. Очевидно, она нашла это забавным – а вот Сэм почувствовал себя весьма смущенным. Ему не нужна нянька!

- Я серьезно – это не так важно, - Сэм нахмурился на медика.

- С моей точки зрения – как Главы Медицинской Службы – излишняя осторожность не повредит, - Рэтчет остановил сканирование, но продолжал пристально рассматривать Сэма. – Особенно после того, что произошло в Мишн Сити.

- Ты перегибаешь палку. Это произошло несколько месяцев назад.

Оптика Рэтчета сузилась.

- Я _не_ перегибаю палку, - отрезал он. – Хватит прикидываться крутым, и не указывай мне, как я должен выполнять свою работу, _малыш._

- Би, - заскулил Сэм, ища поддержки у своего друга.

Машина снова задрожала от беззвучного смеха.

- Спустя столько времени, Сэм, тебе пора бы уже знать, что не стоит перечить Рэтчету, когда он в таком настроении.

- Заглохни, юнглинг, - приказал Рэтчет, покосившись в сторону Бамблби. Камаро застенчиво отъехал чуть назад. – Если ты снова к квинтам разворотишь вокальный процессор, тебе только Праймус поможет.

_- «Упс, я снова это сделала!.. ».* _

- Би, я тебя _умоляю,_ - застонал Сэм.

- Ой, да ладно, Сэм, - рассмеялась Микаэла и взялась за одну ручку сумки, указывая ему жестом взять вторую. – Прошло много времени с тех пор, как мы видели Ленноксов. Это будет весело!

- Главное не спорь на эту тему больше, - проворчал Рэтчет, поднимаясь. – У меня был шарково тяжелый день, и он еще не закончился.

Будучи побежденным, Сэм пробормотал согласие и что-то о звонке своим родителям. Затем он схватил здоровенную сумку вместе с Микаэлой.

- Бамблби, открывай дверь. Эта штука весит тонну, я не смогу ее дотащить до нашей комнаты.

Как только Сэм и Микаэла швырнули сумку на заднее сидение Бамблби, Рэтчет устремил взгляд в пространство, словно, прислушиваясь. Затем он взглянул на людей, которые, в свою очередь, вопросительно поглядывали на него.

- Входящее сообщение от Айронхайда, - пояснил он. – Он прибудет с семьей Ленноксов приблизительно через тридцать две земные минуты. У тебя, Микаэла, будет время, чтобы обосноваться в человеческом отсеке, а Сэм покажет тебе где, что и как. Я уверен, что капитан Леннокс захочет увидеть вас, когда прибудет.

- Понял, Рэтч, - на губах Сэма мелькнула улыбка.

- Мы придем вовремя. Спасибо, что подвез, Рэтчет.

Рэтчет коротко кивнул.

- Хорошо, - просто сказал он и, развернувшись, направился в сторону своего медотсека. – А куда же снова запропастились эти два шалопая? Своими поршнями чувствую, они затевают что-то недоброе…

* * *

_- Проул Рэд Алерту. _

_- Рэд Алерт слушает, сэр. _

_- Капитан Леннокс, его бонди и их спарклинг прибудут в скором времени. Найди близнецов, объясни им все это и скажи пойти с Оптимусом и встретить их во дворе. Сэм Уитвики и его… партнерша, Микаэла Бэйнс, тоже будут там. _

Рэд уже просматривал изображения с видеокамер, в поисках близнецов-Ламбо.

_- Они в кают-компании. Я должен подать эту информацию как приказ? _

_- Да. Согласно докладу Рэтчета на данный момент у них не должно быть никаких срочный дел_. – Повисла недолгая пауза. _– И ради Праймуса, скажи им, чтобы прилично себя вели. _

_- Понял. Конец связи._

_- Конец связи. _

Послышался щелчок и коммлинк затих. Прежде чем связаться с близнецами, у Рэд Алерта ушла минута, чтобы побороть собственное неверие. _Еще больше людей?_ Сколько их всего узнает о базе? Достаточно всего лишь одного болтуна и… это слишком рискованно. Почему никто этого не замечает?

Похоже, что теперь его работа усложнится.

Он обиженно активировал коммлинк.

_- Рэд Алерт Сайдсвайпу и Санстрикеру…_

* * *

_- Это его фем?_

Если бы Санстрикер в своем авто-режиме мог раздраженно закатить оптику, он бы это сделал.

_- Да, Сайдс, это его фем, -_ ответил он через коммлинк.

Два автомобиля Ламборгини стояли бок обок, ожидая прибытия специалиста по оружию и его ноши. Бамблби также присутствовал; его подопечный и Микаэла Бэйнс, сидели на капоте желтого Камаро, держась за руки и любуясь лучами вечернего солнца, наслаждаясь общением друг с другом. Сэм прекрасно справлялся с задачей по игнорированию близнецов – припаркованных сбоку от него – не отрывая взгляд от дороги, ну и изредка поглядывая на Микаэлу. Он, разумеется, понимал, что не обдурит близнецов, но ведь и они были не настолько глупы, чтобы отколоть что-нибудь в присутствии Бамблби.

Сайдсвайп быстро просканировал девушку.

_- Но оно такое_ маленькое.

_- Они все такие маленькие. И это «она». _

_- А ты раньше встречал этого Капитана Леннокса? _

_- Нет. Все остальные пробыли здесь дольше, чем мы, -_Санстрикер сделал паузу, а затем продолжил с ухмылкой в голосе. – _Я слышал, Айронхайд его очень уважает. Капитан Леннокс со своей командой завалил Блэкаута в Мишн Сити. _

_- Человек?__** – **_недоверчиво проговорил Сайдсвайп, хотя любопытства в голосе не скрывал. **- **_Думаю, мы с ним подружимся._

_- Айронхайд прибыл, - _рассеяно сообщил Санстрикер, просканировав дорогу, ведущую к базе.

_- Чудненько,_ - бодро сказал Сайдсвайп.

Санстрикер взревел двигателем, от чего люди, вздрогнув, покосились в его сторону – Микаэла удивленно, а Сэм нервно.

_- И какого квинта ты так радуешься?__** –**_ раздраженно спросил желтый Ламборгини у своего брата. _**– **__Вместо того чтобы торчать здесь, я мог бы переделать кучу вещей. Особенно, если учитывать, что мальчишка тоже здесь, -_ его двигатель зарычал, и Сэм вновь вздрогнул от этого. _**– **__Ведет себя так, словно он ничего плохого не совершал, маленький шлакодел… _

_- Сбавь обороты, Санни,_ - предупредил Сайдсвайп. – _Не перед Би. Или Айронхайдом, если уж на то пошло. _

Они оба замолчали и начали неподвижно наблюдать, как люди поднялись на ноги, глядя на черный Topkick, который ехал вверх по дороге, приближаясь к ожидающей его группе.

_- Вот квант, а Оптимуса где носит?_ – проворчал Санстрикер, когда двери Айронхайда распахнулись, выпуская капитана Леннокса, который поприветствовал Сэма и Микаэлу улыбкой и дружеским рукопожатием. Это очередная человеческая причуда, которую близнецы не могли понять. Они обменялись несколькими словами, а затем пошли разгружать Айронхайда от багажа. Микаэла поспешила к Саре, помогая ей достать что-то с переднего пассажирского сидения.

Сайдсвайп уже успел просканировать капитана и его семью.

- Айронхайд, - внезапно обратился он с явной насмешкой в голосе. – А это еще что такое?

Двигатель Topkick издал громкий гул.

- А не заткнулся бы ты к шаркам, – враждебно прорычал Айронхайд.

Блондинка Сара Леннокс высунула голову из открытой двери Айронхайда и с любопытством взглянула на говорящий красный Ламборгини.

- Это детское кресло, - пояснила она. – Для Аннабель.

Затем она подняла брови и вежливо улыбнулась:

- А вы, наверное… Сайдсвайп, верно? Айронхайд рассказывал мне о вас.

Глухой сдавленный смешок прозвучал из динамиков Сайдсвайпа.

**- **_Поговори _мне тут, Сайдсвайп… - Айронхайд чуть подался вперед.

- Эй! Хайд! – окликнул его голос Уилла, который вместе с Сэмом выгружал последнюю сумку из кузова на землю. – Стой смирно!

- Ага, Хайд, - Сайдсвайп не в силах был сдержать хихиканье. – Стой смирно.

- Ах ты, мелкий… Сара, убери эту… _штуку_ из меня! – заворчал Айронхайд, от чего по его корпусу прошла дрожь.

Сара моргнула и снова нагнулась в салон Айронхайда.

- Да-да… Микаэла, дорогая, подай мне руку… вот так, - Микаэла вытащила детское кресло из крупного пикапа, а Сара взяла Аннабель на руки. Уилл и Сэм попятились вместе с багажом, чтобы Айронхайд мог трансформироваться.

Детали Айронхайда начали поочередно складываться, придавая ему робо-форму; близнецы-Ламборгини последовали его примеру. Бамблби остался как и был, но отъехал на несколько метров от своих товарищей.

Как только трансформация была завершена, Айронхайд опустил руки по швам, хотя его габаритные пушки все еще создавали высокий жужжащий звук при вращении. Люди при этом отступили еще на пару шагов назад.

Он резко взглянул на близнецов. Сайдсвайп разглядывал детское кресло на асфальте, и, судя по тому, как он странно морщил свой фейсплет, то по-прежнему еле сдерживал смех. Его брата же большие пушки не напугали, а даже если и да, то он этого не показывал.

_- Что?_ – прямо спросил Санстрикер, после долгого, неловкого молчания.

- Представьтесь, вы, шлакоделы, - как всегда вежливо гаркнул Айронхайд.

- Меня зовут Сайдсвайп, - сказал он и сразу же присел на корточки рядом с Ленноксами. Он с любопытством склонил голову на бок, посмотрев на Сару. – Вы бондмейт капитана Леннокса?

Малышка Аннабель, похоже, не беспокоилась непосредственной близостью красного робота – ее внимание было занято попыткой засунуть себе в рот плюшевого кролика. А вот Сара слегка растерялась.

- Я его жена, - успела ответить она, прежде чем Сайдсвайп сфокусировал все свое внимание на девочке.

- Это ваш спарклинг? – спросил он с еще большим любопытством. – Просто, оно даже меньше чем вы. Это так надо или какой-то глюк?

- Анна наша дочь, и она абсолютно здорова, - ответила Сара и, слегка нахмурившись, сделала несколько шагов ближе к своему мужу. Ее вопросительный взгляд переметнулся на желтого воина, и он это заметил.

- Санстрикер, - коротко представился он.

- Но вы можете называть его Санни. Он обожает это. – _Клац._ – Ой!

Уилл посмотрел на них довольно насторожено.

- Ну… рад познакомится с вами. Наверное. – Выражение его лица переменилось в легкое замешательство, и он принюхался. – Откуда так запахло кофе?

Взгляд Санстрикера ожесточился, и он холодно посмотрел на Сэма, который поежился.

Это все могло быстро перейти в менее спокойное русло, если бы Оптимус наконец не соизволил появиться, выйдя из командного центра большими шагами, сотрясающими землю.

- Капитан Леннокс, - поприветствовал он гостей своим глубоким голосом. – Сара Леннокс. Аннабель Леннокс. Хорошо, что вся ваша семья добралась благополучно. Видимо, вы уже… познакомились с нашими запоздало прибывшими товарищами, - Оптимус властно посмотрел на близнецов. Сайдсвайп попытался невинно улыбнуться, в то время как Санстрикер просто скрестил руки на груди и демонстративно отвел взгляд в сторону.

- Да, Айронхайд… гм… уже представил нас.

Оптимус кивнул и продолжил:

- Прошу прощения за заминку, капитан Леннокс, меня задержали по одному вопросу, который должен был быть решен прежде, чем мы смогли предоставить вам жилье на территории базы.

Бамблби воспользовался личным коммлинком для связи со своим лидером:

_- Что опять Уилджек? _

_- Рэд Алерт,_** -** лаконично объяснил Оптимус.

_- Ааа. _

- Ты же знаешь, мое первое имя не «Капитан», - Ланнокс улыбнулся статному лидеру автоботов. - Я сейчас не на дежурстве, так что называй меня просто Уилл.

- Хорошо. Сэм и Бамблби знают базу, и они проведут вас к человеческим отсекам. Когда вы обустроитесь, я хотел бы услышать ваше мнение по поводу базы и обсудить некоторые договоренности с военными.

Оптимус повернулся к остальным автоботам, после кивка в знак подтверждения.

- Сайдсвайп, Санстрикер, ступайте с докладом к Проулу. Айронхайд подзаправься и сопроводи Уилла в командный центр, когда он будет готов.

- Бамблби, возьмешь багаж? Думаю, мы и пешком пройдемся, - обратилась Микаэла к Камаро и подняла детское кресло с земли, наблюдая, как Айронхайд уходит вслед за Оптимусом, ворча что-то себе под нос.

Сайдсвайп и Санстрикер стояли неподалеку от них. Сайдсвайп скрестил руки на груди, передразнивая брата. Санстрикер же безучастно смотрел в спину, удаляющемуся специалисту по оружию.

На лице желтого воина появилась ухмылка, которую Сайдсвайп хорошо знал, и которая практически всегда была предзнаменованием их попадания на гауптвахту. Хотя он и опасался этой плутовской, хитрой ухмылки, она продолжала тревожить его сенсоры, порождая в них любопытство. Он бросил взгляд на спину уходящего оружейника и медленно ухмыльнулся от аудио к аудио.

_- Ты думаешь о том же, о чем и я, Сайдсвайп?_

_- Несомненно, дорогой брат. _

* * *

_* Песня "Oops! I Did It Again".  
Исполнитель: Бритни Спирс.  
_


	5. Глава 5 Плюшевый воин

_**Глава 5. **Плюшевый воин._

Несмотря на то, что Рэд Алерт яро пророчил крах всему рабочему процессу, остаток вечера прошел относительно тихо и мирно. Проул сообщил, что Сайдсвайп и Санстрикер сотрудничали на удивление хорошо, а затем помогли завершить лабораторию Уилджека под бдительным присмотром Рэтчета.

Уилджек кое-как самостоятельно пытался починить дверь в лаборатории и открыть ее с помощью считывающей системы. Но все, чего он добился – закрыл себя внутри, заблокировав замок. Близнецы открыли дверь силой после ее срочной блокировки. Раздраженный Рэтчет временно разместил инженера в своем медотсеке, где тому посчастливилось найти потерянный сварочный агрегат и гаечный ключ, прилепленные к потолку суперклеем. Рэтчетовские плоскогубцы до сих пор считались пропавшими без вести.

Помимо этого, все было относительно тихо.

Даже чересчур тихо.

Новоприбывшие люди с момента приезда на базу ничем особо не отличились. Капитан Леннокс и его «жена» решили разместиться в гостиной с мальчишкой Уитвики и Микаэлой Бэйнс, в то время как Аннабель Леннокс досталась запасная спальня, расположенная возле гостиной. Рэд был немного обеспокоен небольшим радио-подобным устройством, которое фем Леннокса поставила около кровати своего спарклинга. Но прослушав их разговор, он понял, что приемник был предназначен для перехвата любого сигнала бедствия, который мог послать детеныш.

К тому времени, как капитан Леннокс вернулся со встречи с Оптимусом Праймом, начало вечереть, и люди стали готовится ко сну. Аннабель уже была в глубокой подзарядке, и Уитвики тоже был в опасной близости от этого – он уже клевал носом около крошечного телевизора, извлеченного капитаном Ленноксом из своего багажа. Он резко проснулся, когда Рэтчет пришел и напомнил, что они все уже давно должны быть в постели.

Рэд Алерт откинулся на спинку кресла и задумчиво скользнул взглядом по остальным изображениям с видеокамер базы. Все было вполне нормально, и даже автоботы, казалось, решили провести ночь в подзарядке. В конце концов, у каждого из них был довольно долгий день.

У него был длинный день. Он отклонил предложение Прайма о дозаправке и отдыхе, пока заселялись люди, и это начало сказываться на его системах. Он рассеяно потер чувствительные антенны на шлеме, напоминая себе, что нужно пойти на регулярный осмотр к Рэтчету, иначе главврач рано или поздно силком затащит его в медотсек.

Возможно, и для него настало время устроить себе небольшой перерыв.

* * *

Санстрикер нетерпеливо шагал из угла в угол комнаты.

- По-прежнему ничего?

- Нет, по крайней мере, мне так кажется. Его гигантская корма перекрывает весь обзор, и она не сдвинулась ни на дюйм. – Сайдсвайп взглянул на брата с упреком.

- Заткнись. На тот момент я лучше сделать не мог.

- Я-то думал, что это будет захватывающе, - Сайдсвайп надулся, и снова обратил свое внимание на экран. – Но наблюдать за спиной Рэда – не очень захватывающе. Я хотел кого-то подколоть.

Санстрикер остановился.

- Ты уже и так достаточно сдурил, приклеив те инструменты к потолку. Это, шарк его, зачем вообще?

- … Мне было скучно?

- Как раз это я и имел в виду, Сайдс. Тут нужна изобретательность и осторожность. Из-за тебя нас могут поймать, поэтому ты останешься здесь и продолжишь наблюдения, - Санстрикер усмехнулся. – Свое «захватывающе» ты получишь утром.

- Ну, это _если_… подожди! Он встает!

Санстрикер немедленно оказался рядом со своим братом-близнецом.

- Он уходит?

- Он оставил мониторы включенными… Думаю, он направляется к своему отсеку, - Сайдсвайп восторженно захихикал. – Он и вправду уходит для подзарядки! Это чудесно!

У Санстрикера на лице снова появилась злая ухмылка, пока они наблюдали за мониторами Рэда и слушали, как вся база погружается в сон.

- Погнали.

* * *

_Бубух. _

За секунду Сэм проснулся и понял, что упал с дивана.

_Ох, отлично. _

Сэм встал с пола и уселся обратно на свою импровизированную кровать. Он смутно поморгал и осмотрел спящие на диванах в гостиной фигуры. Микаэла и Сара еще спали и, похоже, его падение их не побеспокоило, но Уилл по-видимому уже успел проснуться, ведь его сторона дивана, которую он разделял с Сарой, была пуста.

_Как он это делает? _Подумал Сэм, зевнув и схватив свой мобильный телефон, чтобы проверить время. Семь шестнадцать утра. Дважды отлично. Ему в кое-то веки удалось хорошо поспать впервые за долгое время; этому не смогли помешать даже шаги автоботов в зале, звук открывающихся металлических дверей, и постоянный гул техники внутри здания.

Он покорно вздохнул. Больше заснуть не удастся. Остальные все равно скоро проснуться. Рэтчет, естественно, скажет пару слов о характеристике его сна, но стоит рискнуть.

Может, Уилл захватил с собой в кают-компанию кофеварку…

Надо проверить предположение.

Осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Сару и Микаэлу, Сэм надел рубашку с длинным рукавом и на одной ноге допрыгал до двери, стараясь нацепить носки и в тоже время найти свою обувь. Он заметил ботинки, правда не совсем там, где их оставил, но возможно Сара или кто-то другой переставил их прошлым вечером, чтобы не мешали. Поспешно завязав шнурки, он проскользнул сквозь щель в приоткрытой двери, которую оставили так для удобства людей.

Пока он неторопливо прогуливался к кают-компании, зал был пуст, но с каждой минутой тихий разговор становился все громче и громче. Сэм задумался – может, некоторые автоботы уже успели проснуться… э-э… прийти в онлайн, и, поддаваясь любопытству, заглянул в комнату.

- Доброе утро, - сказал он, выдавая свое присутствие. Бамблби и Уилджек повернули головы в его сторону.

Бамблби помахал ему со своего места за столом.

- _Доброе утро солнышко,_* - пробасило с его динамиков.

- Сэмюэль! Какой приятный сюрприз! – добродушно сказал Уилджек и поднял руку, следуя примеру желтого бота, чтобы поприветствовать.

- Ради Бога, _не убирай руку!_ Я еще не закончил! – сразу закричал Уилл, опасно балансируя на правой ладони Уилджека, который придерживал второй рукой что-то напоминающее телевизор с плоским экраном на стене. Уилджек осознал свою ошибку и снова прижал экран рукой. Он слегка растерялся от невозможности дружески поприветствовать человеческого мальчика, стоящего в дверях, поэтому остановился на поклоне головы и веселом миганиям «ушей».

- Доброе утро, Сэм, - сказал Уилл, коротко взглянув на него, отворачиваясь от экрана, который он привинчивал к стене. – Извини, если разбудили тебя. Пытаемся заставить телевизор работать.

- Телевизор? Зачем вам здесь нужен телевизор? – выпалил Сэм.

Броня Уилджека грохотнула, когда он пожал плечами, заставляя Уилла издать громкое «Эй!».

- Я не знаю. Для развлечения? – предположил инженер. – Капитан Леннокс вызвался помочь мне.

Сэм решил оставить это без комментариев.

- А такой большой телевизор вы где взяли?

- Я его сделал, - гордо ответил Уилджек. – Моя лаборатория, наконец, готова, и мне не терпелось с чего-нибудь начать. Ваша земная культура подала мне массу идей, и я не могу дождаться, чтобы исследовать их все.

Каким-то образом, от этого заявления у Сэма по спине побежали мурашки. Он ограничился кратким:

- Ладно.

- Итак, почему ты так рано проснулся? Ты же говорил, что устал, - спросил Уилл у Сэма, мудро переводя разговор в другое русло, откуда инженер автоботов не смог бы черпать вдохновение для своих идей.

Сэм подошел к стулу, на котором сидел Бамблби, и, плюхнувшись на пол, скрестил ноги, облокотившись об одну из его ножек.

- Так и было, и я по-прежнему уставший, - сказал Сэм, а после широкой зевоты продолжил: - Я просто проснулся и не мог больше спать, поэтому подумал и решил, что пора вставать. О, и гм… пожалуйста, не говорите Рэтчету, - взволновано добавил он и в голосе слышались легкие, умоляющие нотки.

Из вокодера Бамблби послышалось тихое щебетание, звучащее как смешок. Он взглянул на своего подопечного.

- Не думаю, что это настолько важно, чтобы сообщать Рэтчету. Он все равно все узнает, скажем мы ему или нет.

- Скажете мне что?

Все головы повернулись к желто-зеленому главврачу, стоящему около двери.

- Рэтчет! – ахнул Уилджек, как всегда дружелюбно. Бамблби тихо защебетал и немного поник в кресле, когда пронизывающий взгляд Рэтчета сосредоточился на нем.

- Скажете мне что, юнглинг? – повторил Рэтчет, скрестив руки на груди и ожидающе подняв надлинзовую дугу.

Сэм заерзал, стараясь поближе придвинуться к ноге своего опекуна, тем самым привлекая внимание Рэтчета к себе. Оптика медика блеснула, и он шагнул дальше в комнату, от чего Сэм чуть не съежился.

- Сэм Уитвики, - сказал он абсолютно невозмутимым тоном, – почему ты не в подзарядке?

Мальчик нервно заерзал, неловко осознавая повышенный уровень стресса, учащенное сердцебиение и все остальное, что его белковое тело уже предательски успело сообщить медику. Он бросил короткий взгляд на Уилла, который посмотрел на него с жалостью, прежде чем снова вернуть внимание к телевизору. Даже капитан знал о репутации Хэтчета и его нетерпимости к людям, которые откровенно пренебрегают своим здоровьем вопреки его рекомендации. Само собой, что в случае Рэтчета, рекомендация была неоспоримым приказом.

Сэм нервно хохотнул – по идее это должно было разрядить обстановку – но, когда главврач не нашел в этой ситуации ничего смешного, то быстро замолчал.

- Видишь ли, Рэтч… тут было дело, серьезно, забавно получилось…

- Значит, ты считаешь, - перебил человека Рэтчет, - что я даю тебе медицинские советы просто ради потехи? Что у меня нет ни малейшей причины советовать тебе, восстанавливать энергию как минимум девять земных часов? Ты считаешь, - он сузил оптику, как обычно делал перед тем как кому-нибудь в голову полетит гаечный ключ, - что мне больше _нечего_ делать, как следить за упрямым человеком, который, _очевидно_, не может позаботиться о себе сам?

- Я могу о себе позаботиться! – оборонительно воскликнул Сэм, поднимаясь на ноги. – Ты придираешься к мелочам, я же сказал – все нормально! И ничего плохого со мной не происходит! Мне нужна только большая чашка крепкого кофе и все будет хорошо.

Рэтчет нахмурился и, судя по его молчанию, Сэм догадывался, что он сейчас просматривает интернет. Постепенно выражение медика стало неодобрительно мрачным.

- Жидкий психоактивный стимулятор центральной нервной системы, вызывающий сильное привыкание, - констатировал он.

- Ты как говоришь, как будто это плохо, - поморщился Сэм.

- А ты представляешь, что этот источник энергии может сотворить с твоими системами?

- Рэтчет, не грузи его, - сказал Уилджек с усмешкой.

- Это не шутки, Уилджек, - заявил он серьезным тоном.

- Да! – торжествующе воскликнул Уилл. – Кажется, теперь работает.

Внимание Уилджека тут же было обращено на человека, который для равновесия держался за его большой палец.

- Хорошая работа, - похвалил Уилджек.

Сэм повернулся к экрану, будучи очень благодарным за мгновенное отвлечение внимания от себя. Уилджек отступил назад, все еще держа Уилла на ладони; оба наблюдали, как статические помехи на экране постепенно редели, и вскоре изображение перестало искажаться.

- … «Cartoon Network»? – неуверенно поинтересовался Сэм, когда изображение стало достаточно четким, чтобы разглядеть иконку в углу экрана.

- Сигнал мог бы быть и лучше, - нахмурился Уилл.

Они все целую минуту молча наблюдали, пока картинка не стала еще четче. Даже Рэтчет, казалось, был немного заинтересован.

Экран погас, вызвал раздраженный вздох у Уилла.

- Я-то думал, что заработает, - пробормотал он, но потом оживился, когда картинка вновь возникла. – О, хорошо… подождите, что за?

Сейчас сигнал был абсолютно четким, Сэму было видно даже с его позиции, но теперь это определенно был не «Cartoon Network». У него ушла секунда на то, чтобы осознать – он смотрел на тот же самый зал, где были расположены кают-компания и жилые отсеки. В углу большими красными цифрами загорелась дата и время.

_3.06 утра, изображение с камер Рэд Алерта, _осознал Сэм, совершенно растерявшись. _Почему это показывают по телевизору? Да еще и в записи?_

Маленькая фигурка двигалась по коридору, направляясь к личным отсекам автоботов, и волокла за собой что-то большое и тяжелое. Когда она остановилась около одной из дверей, Сэм недоуменно заморгал. Этой фигуркой был _он сам_.

- Э? – машинально вырвалось у него.

Взгляд каждого был прикован к маленькому Уитвики на экране, который теперь пытался открыть дверь в (_вот дерьмо,_ подумал Сэм) комнату специалиста по оружию. Сэм был в полном недоумении. _Кто это…_

- Что за шарк, Сэм? – Рэтчет был первым, кто прямо задал вопрос.

- Почему ты зашел в комнату Айронхайда? - удивленно спросил Уилл. – Да еще и посредине _ночи_?

- Кажется, я обнаружил причину твоей недостаточной ночной подзарядки, - сказал Рэтчет ледяным тоном, посмотрев вниз на Сэма, который понятия не имел, что вообще происходит.

Внезапно все замолчали, когда где-то за пределами кают-компании эхом раздался громкий яростный рев. Сэм замер, чувствуя, как сердце бешено колотится в горле; вслед за голосом последовали громоподобные шаги, которые буквально сотрясали весь пол.

_Вот дерьмо,_ подумал он снова, когда его мозг определил, кому принадлежал этот голос.

* * *

- Какое чудесное утро, - самодовольно протянул Сайдсвайп, прислонившись спиной к стене и посмотрев на утреннее нежно-голубое небо.

Его брат-близнец тоже посмотрел вверх. Они оба находились на улице, отдыхая около двери командного центра. Санстрикер сверился со своим внутренним хронометром и хитро улыбнулся.

- Уже скоро, – заметил он.

- Думаешь, остальные все еще в подзарядке?

- Просто подождём и увидим.

- Я не люблю ждать, - плечи Сайдсвайпа поникли.

- Хм, - тихо прогудел Санстрикер. Он увеличил мощность своих аудиорецепторов и какое-то время прислушивался, затем на его фейсплете появилась ухмылка. – Сайдс, - сказал он и толкнул брата локтем, - скорее всего тебе не придется так уж долго ждать.

Через мгновение их аудио достиг страшный, дикий рёв, который точно можно было услышать и в Транквилити.

- _МАЛЬЧИШКА_! УИТВИКИ!

- Праймус, а он действительно рассердился, - усмехнулся Сайдсвайп.

- Я должен это увидеть, - сказал Санстрикер и переместился, чтобы лучше разглядеть здание, около которого сейчас происходит шоу; на его лице заиграла дьявольская улыбка.

Сайдсвайп последовал за ним.

- Подвинь свою сияющую корму, - весело подтолкнул он и вытянул шею, чтобы выглянуть из-за плеча брата.

- Краску мне не поцарапай, шлакодел!

- Солнышко, притихни. Там что-то происходит.

Обнаружив движение около больших передних дверей ангара, два Ламборгини не сводили оптику с мелкой фигурки человека, который вылетел из здания настолько быстро, насколько его короткие органические ноги могли позволить. Ему удалось пробежать добрых десять ярдов, перед тем как за ним вынесся громоздкий разгневанный специалист по вооружению; его лицо сердито исказилось, а пушки издавали предостерегающее жужжание.

К слову, пушки были набиты пушистыми и яркими предметами, которые, при ближайшем рассмотрении, оказались кучей плотно сжатых плюшевых игрушек. Парочка из них плюхнулась на землю, когда Айронхайд поднял правую руку и прицелился.

Короткий шквал плюшевых снарядов был выпущен в сторону убегающего Сэма Уитвики. Он вскрикнул и сделал резкий девяностоградусный поворот, прикрыв голову руками, когда наполовину обожженные кролики и плюшевые мишки дождём посыпались на асфальт вокруг него.

- _Оптимус!_ – заорал Сэм и ринулся к командному центру по прямой. – Спасите меня! Там психованный плюшевый воин!

- Айронхайд, ради Праймуса! Прекрати стрелять в него, ты, шлакоголовый!

Медик выскочил из кают-компании и бросился на своего взбешенного, машущего пушкой, товарища, пытаясь направить его вооруженную правую руку куда-нибудь в землю. Вскоре к веселью подоспел Бамблби, тут же поймавший левую руку меха.

Айронхайд яростно брыкался; бедные потрепанные плюшевые игрушки в процессе этого рассеивались по всей округе, одна из них срикошетила об броню Бамблби.

- Отпустите! Я должен отомстить ему! – взревел он.

- Я тебе уже говорил! Не стрелять в то, что не является десептиконом! – прорычал Рэтчет.

Айронхайд издал утробный рык и, высвободив левую руку из захвата Бамблби, сунул пушку в лицо медика:

- Смотри! – приказал он, встряхивая пушку, из которой посыпался очередной душ из игрушек. – Смотри, что он сделал с моим _оружием!_

Сэм притормозил и воспользовался моментом, чтобы перевести дыхание.

- Это был не я! – прокричал он им. – Я спал!

- _Вся база_ видела, что это ты сделал, парень! Шарково видео было на каждом визуальном приемнике! Тебе понравилось, если бы я засунул одну из этих… _штук_ в _твое_ выхлопное отверстие? – Айронхайд попытался угрожающе направить руку-пушку на человека, но это было проблематично из-за висящего на ней Бамблби.

От этих слов оптика Рэтчет замерцала.

- Тебе что и в выхлопное отверстие эти штуки запихнули? – спросил он с оттенком недоверия и развлечения в голосе.

_- Конечно, нет!_ – проревел Айронхайд, и вновь начал вырываться. Сэм подпрыгнул и отошел назад на пару шагов.

Бамблби хихикнул, привлекая этим внимание Айронхайда. Тот повернул голову и сердито уставился на маленького желтого бота.

- Что так шлаково смешно? – рявкнул он.

Это только раззадорило Камаро, заставляя смеяться громче, чем он и заработал неодобрительный взгляд от Рэтчета.

- Айронхайд, - прохрипел Бамблби, с трудом удерживая свою хватку на руке Topkick, - ты _плачешь?_

Айронхайд озадачено моргнул, медленно опуская руки.

- Что за… - начал он, и застыл, когда его аудио зафиксировало какой-то звук, не принадлежащий к гулу, издаваемому его перегретыми системами. Он опустил взгляд на свою грудь, откуда исходил звук, постоянно увеличивая громкость.

Кто-то _плакал._ Точнее ревел. Но Сэм был готов поспорить на свой сундучок с сокровищами, что это явно был не Айронхайд, который сузил оптику и с выражением крайнего раздражения пытался определить источник громких рыданий.

Сэм почувствовал, как от живота к горлу подступает смех, и в этот момент не смог остановить бесконтрольное ржание. Он зажал рот рукой, чтобы заглушить звук, но две пары синей оптики – Айронхайда и Рэтчета – уже обратили на него внимание. Владелец третьей пары уже забил на попытки удержать левую руку Айронхайда и отстранился назад, держась за бока, и издавая хрипловатое щебетание от смеха.

Либо Аннабель Леннокс каким-то таинственным образом решила пробраться внутрь корпуса специалиста по оружию, либо…

- Бэбифон, - задыхаясь, проговорил Сэм, стараясь не смеяться, хотя эти попытки провалились с треском. Оптика большого черного меха опасно заблестела, он сжал и разжал кулаки.

- Бэбифон, - захихикал Сэм, не обращая внимания на угрожающее поведение меха, - _внутри_ _тебя_.

- Весело-то как, - Айронхайд просто кипел от ярости.

Плачь внезапно прекратился и перешел в едва слышное мягкое всхлипывание. Бамблби оживился и вслушался в новый звук. Сначала было короткое мгновение тишины, а потом знакомый голос Сары Леннокс невнятно прозвучал из груди Айронхайда.

- _О, нет, малютка, не плачь. Мама здесь. Скучала по маме?_ -

Сэм мог поклясться, что заметил на оптическом датчике Айронхайда нервный тик.

- _Может моя малышка хочет обнимашек?_ -

Сэм и Бамблби в тот же момент согнулись пополам от смеха. Даже Рэтчет развеселился, слегка приподняв уголки губ.

- УИТВИКИ!

_- Кто у нас тут милашка? Кто милашка, а_? -

Айронхайд злобно взревел, яростно поднимая, теперь уже свободную левую руку, и наводя свое оружие с мягкими снарядами на человека; в тот же миг Рэтчет вновь предпринял попытку скрутить его. Из Сэма вырвался звук, который был гибридом панического визга и хихиканья, и он тут же рванул в сторону командного центра.

Близнецам все-таки удалось оправиться от приступа смеха, который продолжался у них на протяжении всего инцидента, пока они наблюдали со своего укрытия. Сайдсвайп прислонился к стене, перегоняя воздух по вент-системе, в то время как Санстрикер ухмылялся, наблюдая за бегущей фигуркой Сэма Уитвики.

- Я, конечно, слышал, что он играл в догонялки со стариной Мегзом, но Праймус, он _реально_ шустро бегает, - признал Санстрикер. – Стопроцентный успех, Сайдс.

- Осталось сделать только одно.

Санстрикер вопросительно посмотрел на красного близнеца.

Сайдсвайп выпрямил спину и самодовольно улыбнулся.

- Знаешь, я думаю, что могу принять мою утреннюю порцию энергона прямо сейчас, - сказав это, он встал и ушел в тень большого ангара.

* * *

* Песня _"Good Morning Sunshine"._  
Исполнитель: _Aqua_.


	6. Глава 6 Шалость

_**Глава 6.**__ Шалость._

Лааадно, Сэм был вынужден признать, что поначалу было довольно забавно наблюдать, как плюшевые игрушки разлетаются по округе, а лицо Айронхайда в момент нахождения источника бестелесного голоса было просто бесподобно. Это рассмешило Сэма надолго. Но, когда в тебя _стреляют _гигантские инопланетные роботы – это совсем не весело, даже если учитывать, что снаряды были мягкими и, по сути, ни один из них его не ударил.

Он всего лишь хотел, чтобы Сара Леннокс, наконец, выключила бэбифон.

- Боже… черт возьми… Хайд… прекрати! – Сэм тихо хихикнул, уклоняясь от плюшевых зверюшек. – Би! Сделай что-нибудь!

Голос Сары Леннокс мягко ворковал, где-то внутри грудной полости Айронхайда, вызывая у Бамблби очередной приступ смеха. Пушки немедленно развернулись по направлению к желтому разведчику.

- Айронхайд, шлак тебя подери! – почти проорал Рэтчет, вновь усиливая хватку на руке Topkick. - Не принуждай меня свинтить твое оружие!

Айронхайд замер и уставился на медика.

- Ты не посмеешь.

- Я могу рискнуть, - парировал главврач. – Еще чего _похуже_ тебе сделаю.

Оружейник хмыкнул, опуская руки, и бросил косой взгляд в сторону Сэма.

- Парень того не стоит, - проворчал он, подчиняясь медику, и отвлекся, чтобы отцепить остаток плюшевых игрушек, свисающих с его оружия.

Никто из них не заметил зрителей в стороне. Уилл находился около здания кают-компании, скрестив руки на груди и наблюдая за происходящим, задрав одну бровь. Уилджек стоял за его спиной с таким же выражением лица, держа плоский монитор в сгибе руки.

- Я, конечно, мог бы предложить кое-какое рациональное решение этой проблемы, но сомневаюсь, что кто-нибудь будет меня слушать, - заявил Уилл, щурясь от солнца.

Инженер, который очень быстро подружился с капитаном, посмотрел вниз на человека.

- Боюсь, что вы правы, капитан Леннокс. Я сообщу Проулу, - Уилджек поудобнее перехватил монитор в руке. – После того, как закину это в свою лабораторию. Нужно тщательней его исследовать.

- Да, сообщи, - согласился Уилл, наблюдая разыгрывающуюся сцену во дворе. – У меня такое ощущение, что только он сможет вбить хоть какой-то смысл в их головы.

Уилджек кивнул и ушел.

Как только инженер скрылся из виду, Уилл заметил, как к нему приближается красная фигура, которая одарила остальных ботов долгим взглядом, прогуливаясь по двору неспешным широким шагом. Когда красный Ламборгини достиг тени здания, то широко улыбнулся ему. Уилл узнал одного из печально известных близнецов и с подозрением молча обернулся.

- Тут какое-то шоу, да? – легкомысленно поинтересовался Сайдсвайп. – Хотя, я бы на их месте позвал Прайма, пока _его_ логический контур не перегорел, - он кивнул головой в сторону центра связи и исчез внутри ангара.

- О, нет, - Уилл посмотрел туда и вздохнул, когда заметил, кто оттуда вынесся.

_О, нет,_также подумал Сэм, когда увидел то, что и Уилл.

- О, Праймус, - пробормотал Рэтчет. Бамблби обернулся, чтобы тоже посмотреть и беспокойно защебетал.

- _Ты! Человек!_ Стой там, не двигайся!

- Действительно, шоу, - буркнул Уилл и, выпрямившись, поспешил присоединиться к Рэтчету и Айронхайду.

* * *

- Что я тебе говорил? Я просто _знал_, что произойдет нечто подобное, если допустить людей на эту базу!

Лидер автоботов еле сдерживал себя от «фейспалма», когда выслушивал пылкую победную речь своего Начальника по Безопасности.

- Рэд Алерт, - дипломатично начал Оптимус, - я знаю, как серьезно ты относишься к своим обязанностям, но в действительности ты ведешь себя слегка иррационально.

- При всем моем уважении, Прайм, сэр, вы, что не понимаете? Это серьезное нарушение безопасности! – рука Рэд Алерта указала на один из меньших мониторов командного центра, где по кругу проигрывалась таинственная запись с камер безопасности. – Он просто человек. Так как он умудрился проделать такое?

- Рэд, я начинаю серьезно подозревать, что у тебя глюк в логических чипах, - отрывисто произнес Рэтчет в своей типичной манере. – Это бред. Мы все знаем, что ты не любишь людей. Если бы это была очередная шалость близнецов, ты и то бы так не реагировал.

- Мои пушки сами себя этой ерундой не заполнили, - хмыкнул Айронхайд, скрестив на груди руки, которые выглядели странно голыми без чудовищного размера оружия. Рэтчет был вынужден снять пушки с его предплечий, чтобы по отдельности убрать из них все потрепанные игрушки, которые надежно застряли в мелких движущихся деталях. И, как прокомментировал Уилл, это должно было держать Айронхайда подальше от неприятностей.

- Это был не повод, чтобы к шаркам тут _буянить,_ - Рэтчет пронзительно посмотрел на черного меха. - Даже у тебя должно было хватить ума, чтобы понять это. Ты обязан извиниться перед Сэмом.

- Почему? Никто же не пострадал.

- Ты в него _стрелял!_

- Если бы я хотел его подстрелить, я бы не промахнулся.

- Я этого _не_ совершал, сколько раз еще нужно это повторять? – защищался Сэм, стоя на полу рядом с Бамблби, который находился за его спиной, на случай если кто-то посмеет коснуться его подопечного.

Рэд сузил оптику.

- Теперь бесполезно врать нам. Ты был пойман с поличным! – он обвинительно ткнул пальцем в человеческого мальчишку.

- Тем не менее, Рэд Алерт, неужели тебе не интересно, как это могло произойти? – послышался низкий, ровный голос Проула со стороны двери, где он молча наблюдал за спором.

- На записи все видно, Проул. Сэр. Трансляция была повсюду… я видел ее даже в своем офисе! Все улики доказывают вину человека.

- Вот это я и имею в виду, - спокойно заметил Проул и сделал шаг вперед, поравнявшись рядом со своим командиром. – Как обычному человеку удалось исполнить такую физическую задачу, как показано на видео? И как ты объяснишь, что твоя личная запись наблюдений оказалась на каждом визуальном приемнике базы?

- Обычный человек все еще здесь, - пробормотал Сэм себе под нос, но его все проигнорировали. Бамблби пренебрежительно чирикнул, поворачиваясь и требовательно глядя на Рэда.

После вопроса Проула последовала неловкая тишина. Немного поколебавшись, Рэд Алерт овладел собой и скрестил руки на груди.

- Ладно, - фыркнул он. – Я полагаю, у тебя есть объяснение всему этому.

Проул и Оптимус переглянулись. После тактик повернулся к Рэду и просто кивнул.

- Да, есть. Эта… шалость… требовала сил, средств и знаний, которыми не может обладать ни один человек. Мои подозреваемые сейчас находятся на пути сюда, и они прибудут, где-то приблизительно… сейчас.

- Чтобы это не было, я надеюсь это важно. Я даже со своим энергоном еще не закончил! Айронхайд, а что такое? Ой, ужас, какой! Что произошло с твоими пушками?

Жизнерадостное приветствие Сайдсвайпа, кажется, не впечатлило Айронхайда, лицо которого сразу помрачнело; он издал низкое рычание, когда оба близнеца-Ламбо вошли в командный центр. Сэма это удручило, и он пододвинулся поближе к Бамблби, пробормотав что-то вроде «только не эти двое».

Рэд Алерт удивленно заморгал.

- Проул, что это означает? Ты же _осознаешь_, что нет никаких доказательств их причастия…

- Это единственный логический вывод.

- И в чем нас «логично» обвинили на этот раз? – перебил Санстрикер, не скрывая сарказма.

- В этом нет необходимости, Санстрикер, - Проул смерил желтого Ламборгини спокойным взглядом. – Вы уже и так знаете, почему мы вас вызвали.

- Верно, знаем, - Сайдсвайп опередил брата с ответом. - Почему каждый раз, когда что-то случается, всегда обвиняют нас? Что б вы знали, это невежливо, - красный Ламборгини выглядел крайне обиженным.

- Даже спарклингу понятно, что это было не под силу человеку, - Рэтчет по очереди кивнул на близнецов и Рэд Алерта.

- И что? Как это подтверждает нашу вину? Где ваши доказательства?

Проул издал звук схожий с человеческим покашливанием.

- Хотите сказать, что у вас нет ничего общего с этим инцидентом?

- Я вообще не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, Проул, - небрежно отмахнулся Сайдсвайп.

- Я понимаю.

Все головы в комнате повернулись к Санстрикеру, который стоял рядом с братом-близнецом спокойно и собрано, с равнодушным выражением рассматривая свою левую руку. Он поднял взгляд и заметил, что все смотрят на него. Последовал покорный вздох.

- Я, разумеется, пытался остановить его, но вы же знаете, какой он… - медленное покачивание головой. – Когда Сайдсу скучно, все страдают от последствий. Как видимо, я тоже.

Сайдсвайп был крайне озадачен этим заявлением. Он уставился на брата, расширив голубую оптику. Затем он посмотрел на Проула, потом опять на Санстрикера и нахмурился.

- Чего? – недоверчиво спросил он. Потом вновь повернулся к своей аудитории, на его фейсплете появилась широкая невинная улыбка. – Санни такой приколист! – быстро сказал он и довольно сильно толкнул локтем в бок желтого Ламборгини. – Закройся к квинтам, Санни. Неподходящее время для шуток, - очередная улыбка.

Айронхайд сделал шаг вперед.

- Если вы, два шлакодела, прикасались к моему оружию… - зловеще прорычал он, сжимая руки в кулаки. Уилл Леннокс, который стоял у его ног, почувствовал намек на опасность и быстро ретировался в сторону.

- Так что такого страшного приключилось с тобой и твоими пушками? – парировал Сайдсвайп. – Между прочим, ты ведешь себя так, словно у тебя большая часть центрального процессора к ним подключена…

- Скажи это еще раз, ты мелкий…

- Успокойся, Хайд, - предупредил своего опекуна Уилл, продолжая осторожно отходить к ноге Рэтчета.

- Айронхайд, прошу тебя, - выступил Оптимус. Когда Айронхайд хмыкнул и сложил руки на груди, тот повернулся к желтому воину. – Санстрикер, объяснись.

- Мне надоело, что меня постоянно обвиняют в твоих шалостях, Сайдс. Пора бы уже тебе самостоятельно отвечать за это, - бесстрастно проговорил Санстрикер, категорично глядя на брата.

- Это просто невообразимо! – Сайдсвайп выглядел потрясенным. – Иди ты в корму! И даже не пытайся свалить всю вину на меня, это была _твоя _идея!

- А приклеить инструменты к потолку тоже было моей идеей, да?

- Ну, знаешь ли!

На этот раз Оптимус не удержался от фейспалма.

- Проул, ты знаешь, как поступить в данном случае, - устало сказал он. – Похоже, на это уйдет кое-какое время. Рэд Алерт, я доверяю тебе и Уилджеку исправить любые неполадки в системе безопасности.

- Да, сэр, - пробормотал начальник службы безопасности, будучи явно разочарованным тем, что его тщательно продуманная теория так легко провалилась. Он бросил раздраженный взгляд в сторону Сэма, словно это мальчишка погубил его момент славы. Бамблби был достаточно умен, чтобы не пререкаться со старшим офицером, но самодовольное щебетание при взгляде на лицо Рэда сдержать не смог.

Рэд стиснул челюсти и развернулся, чтобы уйти, но остановился и оглянулся, сканируя командный центр, слегка нахмурившись.

- А где он собственно?

- Ты о Уилджеке? – оживился Уилл.

Рэтчет позади них как-то неуютно поежился.

- Мои медицинские датчики что-то ощущают, - зловеще объявил он и наклонил голову, словно прислушиваясь.

- Он сказал мне, что хочет разобрать тот свой телевизор…

_БУМ._

Взрыв был достаточно сильным, чтобы земля задрожала под ногами. Присутствующие люди выглядели ошеломленными, но Рэтчет от этого только вздохнул, его плечи поникли.

- Что я вам говорил, - простонал он. – _Как_, во имя Праймуса, он умудрился взорвать _телевизор?_

* * *

- Ты должен был _это_ видеть, Рэтчет, - весело лепетал Уилджек.

- Я тихо радуюсь, что мне не пришлось, - проворчал медик, соединяя два конца провода на правой руке пострадавшего инженера. – Тебе просто повезло, что оторвало только половину руки. Попробуй подвигать ею.

- Не понимаю, как я раньше до этого не додумался, - продолжил Уилджек и пошевелил указательным пальцем. – Только этот палец двигается. Рэтчет, это действительно может стать прорывом в том проекте с силовым полем, который я так давно забросил! – он чуть было не подпрыгивал на платформе, находящейся в медотсеке.

- Мне очень интересно услышать, как ты установил силовое поле вокруг телевизора, и почему ты не укрылся, когда он, по твоим словам, загорелся, - холодно сказал Рэтчет, заталкивая некоторые нейронные окончания внутрь плеча инженера и наблюдая за подергиванием его среднего пальца.

- Ох… видишь ли, самое забавное в этом всем то, что это новое силовое поле оказалось еще и магнитным, и… ну… он вроде прилип к моей руке. Я, честно говоря, такого не ожидал. – Уилджек вытянул шею, чтобы посмотреть на свое плечо, над которым как раз работал Рэтчет, но его затылок быстро схватили руки медика.

– Что ты делаешь? – смущенно спросил он.

- Ищу твой выключатель двигательных функций. Я им воспользуюсь, чтобы ты, наконец, перестал рыпаться, пока я пытаюсь подремонтировать твой жалкий бампер.

- Я не буду двигаться, я обещаю, - напрягся Уилджек.

- Тебе же лучше, если не будешь.

Кое-какое время главврач работал в благословенной тишине.

- Рэтчет?

_- Что?_

- Как тот небольшой инцидент с участием юного Сэмюеля и Айронхайда?

- Решен.

- Серьезно? Как?

- Близнецы.

- Оу.

* * *

- Поверить не могу, что ты так подло меня подставил, Санни, - голос Сайдсвайпа был полон притворной боли.

- Я убежден, что ради меня ты бы поступил так же, дорогой брат.

- Я рад, что тебе все равно никто не поверил. Мне было бы очень скучно сидеть здесь в одиночестве, - поскольку ответа не последовало, Сайдсвайп продолжил: - Пытался скомпрометировать меня… Праймус, Санни, это был невероятно дерзкий подвох. У тебя почти получилось, ты в курсе? Блистательный подвиг. Я бы пожал тебе руку, если бы мы не сидели в отдельных камерах.

- Да закройся ты уже к шаркам, наконец.

- А чё так мрачно? Ты ведь знал, что нам это с рук не сойдет, не так ли? В конце концов, это была _твоя_ идея. Твоя дурацкая «месть».

- Не всё было ради мести.

- Точнее?

- Я не знаю. Мне было скучно?

- Дешевое оправдание, - обидчиво сказал Сайдсвайп.

- Это не оправдание. Тебе тоже было скучно. Так почему в кое-то веки и мне не может что-то наскучить?

- Потому что на тебя это не похоже, - заскулил Сайдсвайп. – На _меня_ свалили всю вину.

Санстрикер хмыкнул в камере напротив.

- Отлично. Теперь ты знаешь, как я себя чувствую каждый раз, когда _ты_ встреваешь в неприятности и тянешь меня за собой.

- Ладно, - фыркнул Сайдсвайп. – Ты после того очень раздраженный. Я все еще считаю, что это было весьма впечатляюще. Твое поддельное видео было верхом профессионализма.

- Лесть тебе не поможет выбраться из шлака, когда мы выйдем отсюда.

- Да ладно тебе, Санни. Ты не должен на меня сердиться, все должно было быть иначе… по крайней мере, я хоть пытался хорошо сыграть свою роль. Но тебе _надо было _все испортить, да? – Сайдсвайп вздохнул, притворно сдаваясь, и сел на платформу в своей камере. – Как ты думаешь, Проул заценит новую покраску?

- Сайдсвайп, _нет._

Он ухмыльнулся и сузил ярко-голубую оптику, глядя на камеру напротив.

- Как скажешь, - усмешка. – Хотел бы я увидеть лицо Проулера, когда он заметит счет за все эти игрушки.

- А я бы хотел видеть _твое_ лицо, когда он взамен даст тебе тройную смену на дежурствах.

- Опять обломал удовольствие.

Сайдсвайп снова замолчал, пока его не осенила блестящая мысль, после чего губы сложились в озорную усмешку.

- Ну, хоть какая-то польза все же есть от этого спектакля. Я имею в виду, помимо того дела с человеческими игрушками.

В камере Санстрикера был долгий момент молчания, что лишь сделало улыбку Сайдсвайпа еще шире – он знал, что заинтересовал своего брата-близнеца.

- И что это может быть? – неуверенно спросил Санстрикер.

Сайдсвайп вновь усмехнулся.

- Рэд до сих пор не узнал о нашей шпионской камере…


End file.
